The Scandalous Lady Weasley
by MollyP4321
Summary: My attempt at a marriage law fic with a scandalous twist. Ginny's life is turned into an ever changing mess as Draco Malfoy becomes her new husband. With Lord Voldemort as the new world leader things may look hopeless but one thing is for sure, this Weasley won't be going down without a fight. Dark, smut, rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The Scandalous Lady Weasley.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me, this is all borrowed from the magnificent world JK Rowling created.

This story will have very mature scenes involving but not limited to sex, violence, alcohol, drugs, smoking and abuse. But other than that it is a very happy tale.

I will be looking for a beta so please let me know if you are able to.

OoOoO

Exactly one week ago we lost the battle of Hogwarts. Most of my friends and family were lost.

Exactly five days ago we officially lost the war. Most men of fighting age on our side were imprisoned, along with muggleborns, half bloods and squibs.

Exactly three days ago the marriage law was enforced. All pure bloods had to marry to help wizarding populations grow to support an uprising against the muggles, all baby boys were to be brought up as warriors.

Exactly one hour ago I felt like I'd sold my soul to the devil by marrying Draco Malfoy.

OoOoO

"I hate you." I scream in the face of my new husband as he apparates us inside Malfoy Manor, his vice like grip on my arm is sure to leave bruises. He surprises me by ignoring my comment.

Everything around is immaculate and beautiful with that sort of ageless beauty everyone tries to achieve but only true wealth and taste can master. Malfoy himself is very much the same, he plays the part of the young aristocrat diligently with his expensive looking suit and his shoes so shiny I can almost see my reflection in them. I hatefully stomp on one of them just so his outfit wouldn't look so perfect.

"Stand on my foot one more time and you will live to regret it." He says through gritted teeth. He looks so much older than his years right now, I note as I stare up at him hatefully, it makes me realise how young I must look. Other girls in my year had started to develop curves already but I still had the body of a twelve year old boy. Damn genetics. For some reason it makes me blush.

Whilst I try to remember the route we take we walk past countless artefacts I recognise from my history of magic classes and even more priceless pieces of art. I once read that big old houses were purposely set out like mazes so thieves could never escape and today has made me realise the truth in those words as I soon forget the way we came, I'll have to find another way to escape. Maybe a window?

He stops and pulls me into a small room which looks like an office decorated with rich reds and golds. I sigh in relief as he finally let's go of my arm but I hardly get chance to breathe before he sits on his chair and pulls me onto his lap. I preferred the arm grabbing to be honest.

"Now there will be some ground rules of course but as long as you follow them you will find your life with me bearable-"

Bearable - that's exactly what I want from a marriage.

"-Unlike Potter I refuse to touch an underage witch apart from the duty of consummating our marriage so apart from tonight you will be left alone until you turn seventeen, I have told the Dark Lord my plans and he agrees to it on the condition that you are pregnant with my child within three months of your seventeenth birthday."

"But I don't want to have a child that young!" I protest as I wriggle to face him. I also try to protest his comments about tonight but before I can I'm cut off by his next stupid rule.

"You won't be getting much if a choice in the matter I'm afraid." He says with a sense of finality to his words, "you will have a house elf assigned to you who you are not to free, abuse or make friends with. Any misbehaviour and rest assured your elf will report it to me."

"Bu-" I start before he stops me.

"Third and finally I am choosing to trust you until you prove me otherwise so please don't. You will have free reign of the house and it's resources but you are not to go outside at any time without my permission and you are not to enter the west wing under any circumstances what so ever. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes please?" I say nervously.

"Try again."

"I don't understand."

"Yes master, always refer to me as master."

"Why on earth would I say that?" That son of a-

"Because, little lady, I am your master."

"I refuse to-" he grips my hair and tugs it violently so my face is inches from his, it's painful and I want him to stop, "yes master." I mutter, as he lets go of my hair I look down to the ground with a blush on my cheeks.

His long, cold fingers slowly tilt my chin back up so I'm looking at him again, "pretty Ginny, mine at last." I hate the way my name sounds on his tongue, "you have no idea how much money I had to spend to get you. You better make it worth my while."

"You had to buy me?" I ask, still annoyingly perched on his lap.

Well of course I did Ginny, all of the girls from the purest blood lines were auctioned off and you were star of the show."

"Why?" I whisper even though I don't think I want to know.

"Your pretty face," he says as he strokes my cheek, "your adorable freckles," he begins to pinpoint every one, "your beautiful brown eyes," his eyes look into mine seductively, "your child bearing hips," his hand slowly move downwards to skim the skin under my blouse, "your unbelievable naivety," his face moves to the crook of my neck as he slowly kisses along my jaw line, an uncomfortable warmness over comes me down... there as he slowly moves me so I'm straddling his leg as he grinds it against me, a small moan escapes me before I can stop it, much to the pleasure of my stupid husband, "and of course the fact that you were not only a Weasley but Potter's whore."

I jump up with a start and take a few steps back until the back of my legs hit the solid oak desk. He chuckles as he gets up and stands over me, "I will never be a Malfoy, I'll always be a Weasley and I will never be anyone's whore." I say defiantly as I try to hide the shake from my voice.

"You're a Malfoy now sweetheart." He says as he pushes me onto my back so I'm lying on the table as he crawls on top of me. I can feel his erection against my leg and he resumes kissing me along my jaw line, his skilled hands undo the buttons on my blouse one by one as I just lay there in paralysing panic. The desk hurts my back as I'm pushed further back as the office stationary digs into me. Before I know it he's taken my top off leaving me there in my ugly cotton bra which before I know it is gone too. I try to sit up to cover my chest but he pushes me back onto an ink well Which I feel smash against my now naked top half. The glass cuts into me painfully so if I finally find my strength and push him off.

"You were Potter's whore but now you're going to be mine." I forget about my injuries as he picks me up and crushes me between himself and the wall, I'm forced to wrap my legs around his middle to give me some leverage so my head doesn't constantly bang against the wall as he aggressively grinds into me.

"Please stop." I whimper as his hand finds my embarrassingly moist sex. He just laughs darkly and begins to circle his fingers expertly.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." He says as his finger start circling faster and faster until he thrusts two inside of me. I gasp in shock before trying to push him away.

"Draco..." I say nervously but I'm cut off as his mouth begins to assault mine. He's so much more practised than me and soon he's biting my lower lip painfully so I'll actually respond to his advances. The bastard.

"I think your ready." He mumbles into my mouth. He takes his fingers out and I can hear him undoing his zipper. Realisation dawns on me and I struggle to get away from his strong grip. He moves me back onto the table and enters me with one swift movement. I scream out in pain at the intrusion and claw my nails into his back. This only seems to spur him on more as he thrusts into me harder and harder each time. It's like he's a starving man and I'm a banquet laid out before him. Tears leak down my face as I bite my lip and lift my hips up to try and deaden the pain.

They said the first time was always painful but I didn't expect this.

It feels like a life time before he finally looks at my face and realises my wet cheeks, his frenzied thrusts slow down and almost stop as his face grows more questioning, "are you okay?" He asks me slowly, as if concern is something alien to him.

"You're hurting me." I sniffle. I sound so weak and I hate it.

"I'm only having sex with you Ginerva, it's not like I have a knife to your throat."

I look away as my lip trembles and fresh tears wash down my face. I'm an ugly crier and that thought only makes my cry harder. I want my mum and I want her to tell me everything is going to be okay.

Weak. Weak. Weak.

With a deflated sigh he finally pulls out of me. I wince even then.

"Shit." He says as he looks down and sees my blood on him, "you should have told me."

"Like you would have cared."

"I may be cruel but I'm not a monster." He sighs as he runs his hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"You bullied my family and I the whole way through school, you fought alongside Voldemort and killed people I love, and now you've taken me in a way I can never change-" My tears continue but now with anger, "my back is bleeding from the glass on your desk and you've taken my wand so I can't even heal myself, I'm going to have a child within two years if that and he's going to have to fight for a cause I don't even support, thanks to you I am away from my entire family. Forgive me for thinking you are a total monster." I'm shouting now and crying more than before. I hurt all over and his infuriating expression makes me feel sick.

He looks so mad right now but I can't stop.

"You make me feel sick, Malfoy, and I will never love you like I loved Harry!" I scream but instantly know I've gone too far as Draco towers over me with a murderous expression.

"Scar head is dead now so looks like you'll have to put up with me." He thunders.

In that moment I realise the hopelessness of my situation, my anger crumbles as I just feel panic. Panic and sadness. Tears come faster and faster as my breathing becomes shorter and faster. I want to die. I think I will soon. I crumple into a naked heap on the floor as black dots cloud my vision.

This is my life now. My new, confusing life.

I feel strong arms wrap around me before I finally give into the darkness around me.

I dream of snakes with blonde hair and death.

OoOoO

Before I even have chance to open my eyes the next morning I smell bacon and eggs. Mmm. My first thoughts are of my mum, she must be in a good mood to make such a lovely breakfast. I want to carry on sleeping but the smell calls to me to wake up. Next comes the aching throb between my legs. Where has that come from?

And then reality comes crashing back to me.

I open my eyes and sit up in the strange bed. Thankfully I'm alone. The room is big and mostly empty with its white wash walls and Slytherin green borders and furniture. My silk bed sheets are the same colour. Even the colour of the room mock me, the bastard.

My eyes fall on the bacon and egg sandwich on the bedside table and I scoff it down without even a second thought, I'm still hungry though so decide to get up on the hunt for more food. Apparently being forced to marry your enemy and then having to forcibly lose you virginity really builds an appetite.

I wince as I walk and feel my cheeks heat up as I see the blood on my bed sheets. A single tear falls from the corner of my eye.

"No Ginny, we will be brave today." I mutter to myself as I try to draw on my Weasley and Gryffindor courage.

I make my way over to the wardrobe in the hopes of seeing my comfortable homemade and hand me down clothes. Anything to make me feel more at home. But no such luck. The wardrobe is filled with posh dressed and smart shirts made with materials unlike any of the clothes I have owned before. I run my hands over the satins and velvets with a sigh, it's nothing like the tatty jeans and oversized jumpers I've grown to love. It's funny really, this is the wardrobe of my wildest dreams and now I've even got the fancy house and annoyingly handsome husband to go with it, but I'd exchange it all for five minutes with my family.

I wonder where they are, or if they're even alive.

My lip trembles but I stop myself, here I am with this luxury and they're probably in Azkaban. But at least they don't have to have sex with Draco Malfoy and have his child.

With a determined look on my face I decide that I am not going to wear any of the clothes in that wardrobe, in fact I'll stay in my night clothes - but as I look down I realise they're not much better, I'm wearing a very revealing silky, red baby doll slip that almost makes me look like a woman. Almost.

Now to find some shoes.

Heels. I have heels. All I want are my slippers and yet the comfiest shoes I can find here and some six inch stilettos. What is my life? I pick the easiest pair to walk in, a simple black pair, and attempt to walk in them. It takes me exactly twenty seven and a half laps around the bedroom before I'm confident I won't fall flat on my face. Stupid things.

I slowly crack the door open and make my way into the empty corridor. It's eerily quiet as the portraits all look at me with disgust. I run my fingers through my hair to try and flatten it down a bit before giving them venomous glares. They act like they've never seen someone stumble around in heels and nightwear before. They should just blame their master for that.

The corridors wind and twist and turn as I try to tune my nose in to find the kitchens. There's a reason my brothers used to call me a niffler. I don't know what floor I'm on because there are no windows and I didn't think to open the curtains in my room, I don't know what time it is because this place has a serious lack of clocks, and I don't know where Draco is thanks to the sheer size of his house. At least that is one good thing.

I hear voices after a while and quickly dive into a small alcove so I'm undetected, there is nobody I could possible want to see here but I regret it as my back touches the wall. The cuts from the glass jar last night sting and reopen, did the glass even come out? I can't stop the tears now as the pain hits me. And then the realisation of where I am and what I'm doing. My mind falls back to the wedding as I forget abut my search for food...

"I, Draco Malfoy, take thee Ginevra Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded wife-" He repeated the minister, "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do us part." He smirks at me.

Now it's my turn, oh Merlin.

"I Ginevra Malfoy, take thee Draco Malfoy, to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health-" I say in a shaky voice.

"Say the last part." Lucius seethes in my ear. It's not like I have a choice, I can feel his wand digging into my back like it has done the entire service.

"T-to honour and obey, 'till death do us part."

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister says.

As Draco leans in I cringe away until I have no choice but to kiss me. He must taste the salty tears on my face, oh gosh so many tears.

I always imagined a beautiful wedding in a field somewhere on a rare sunny day in England. It would be a huge affair with all my friends and family, I'd have a six tier cake, chocolate of course, so everyone could have a slice, with a comical bride and groom on top. Of course the groom would have dark hair and not blonde, because the groom would be Harry. He also wouldn't make me promise to obey him. I would wear a beautifully fitting dress that was intricately detailed and made by my mum, Hermione and Luna would be my bridesmaids and I suppose Ron would be the best man. I can almost see the look on my dad's face as he's giving me away before returning to my mother who tries to subtly wipe a happy tear away. Maybe my brothers would to a stupid dance at the reception to try and embarrass me, or make up a song or something, I'd be annoyed at the time but look back at it fondly. I wouldn't be sixteen either, I'd be in my early twenties and we'd have won the war a few years a go. Everyone would be alive.

But here I am in jeans and a tee shirt which have both seen better days and I have no idea where my shoes are, i have my socks on which my big toe pokes out of annoyingly - why did I wear my socks with holes in? I am being forced into saying the words with the threat of the cruciatus curse if I fail. Maybe if I was Hermione I would have been brave enough to not give in, but I'm weak Ginny Weasley who doesn't even deserve to be in Gryffindor. The only guests are Draco's parents and Blaise Zabini. Zabini spends the whole service with a scowl on his face as Draco seems to use the whole service to gloat to him. He has no reason to be jealous though. At least Luna turned up half way through I suppose, but she is gagged and bound next to Blaise who keeps whispering things into her ears, each thing he says makes her huge, blue eyes more terrified. Draco tells me how lucky I am that he outbid Blaise and it makes me worry for my poor friend. Is her fate actually worse than mine? I can't think about it, it'll surely kill me.

And that is how Draco finds me, in my nightwear and heels sobbing in a heap in a small alcove. It took him just over six hours to find me according to the chime of the grandfather clock going off somewhere in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm waking up in a room.

This isn't my room at The Burrow.

I'm not at any of the safe houses I know either.

Where am I?

The sensational smell of roast dinner wafts tantalisingly into the room and with that my stomach begins to rumble. I hadn't even noticed hunger until that very moment.

I'm still 90% asleep and my head throbs as I massage my forehead with the bottom of my hands. My mouth feels so dry but I have no water, so I decide to explore to try and distract myself from my ever growing hunger and thirst, I was also hoping to either find or get away from the teasing smells. Whatever happened first.

As I rise from the grandest bed I'd ever seen I run my hand along the cool, White washed and green walls until I finally reach the door. Locked. Of course. The stone floor is cold on my feet so I turn around to find my trusty slippers.

Heels. I have heels. All I want are my comfy slippers and yet all I can find are some six inch stilettos. What is life?

My skin prickles in that eerie way as a sense of déjà vu comes over me.

I'm finally awake enough to remember.

Merlin I hate my life. I kick the nearest solid object in frustration and then cry out in pain, is everything here out to get me? I grab a stiletto and start attacking the innocent cabinet with the shoe, the skinny, red heel digs into it and leaves marks as I continue my assault, occasionally adding kicks as I went. Chips of wood fly from it as the wood splinters and breaks. It was probably worth more than my whole house and that makes me even more mad. Why should Malfoy have all of this money and riches? What did he do to deserve it? Now I don't see the wooden object, I see Malfoy's brattish face as I drive the heel into his eyes, nose, and ear. He still has the smirk on his face and it makes me want to attack him more.

"you," I throw a glass I didn't even know I had at him, "are not," I lay down on my back and pummel him with my feet, "my husband!" I scream as I sit up and thrown a shelf of shoes at him. And then his face turns back into the cabinet and I'm left screaming at a very broken, very inanimate object. I'm going mad.

Stupid cabinet, stupid shoes. I didn't like any of you anyway.

I return to the locked door and begin to hammer my hands against the ancient oak, "let me out, Draco!" I shout hopelessly to whoever could hear me, "let me go!"

I'm hungry and I'm cold. I'm still in the stupid slip dress that barely skims my milky thighs and here I am sinking to the floor, the flagstone floor. I may as well be sitting on a block of ice.

I continue my racket for what feels like days before I hear the ominous click of the door. I stand to my feet and stretch my stiff limbs and try the door again, it's open.

I tentatively step out into the barely lit hallway and rub my arms to ward off the chill. I don't know why but this place makes me so nervous, it's like a museum and the hospital rolled into one. I cough to try and clear my hoarse throat but the only thing that will make the stinging go is a glass of water. I remember what happened to me last time I was out and try to shake my head of the memory. Someone must have healed me as I no longer feel pain in every step I take. Well I do, but that's new pain come from the cabinet incident and the long term floor sitting.

My nose manages to guide me to the kitchen and when I finally get there I fall onto a table in total joy. The kitchen itself is totally huge with a big open fire at one end, about seven different ovens, a huge island in the middle for preparing food, twelve toasters (twelve?!), five kettles and one pink cupcake maker in the corner. Apart from said cupcake maker everything is steel grey and streamline, it's much more modern than the rest of the house and it looks like a professional kitchen. No home needs a professional kitchen, surely. Does Malfoy even make his own cups of tea? I sit at the only homely looking part of the kitchen, a rickety old circular table shoved to the corner with a patchwork table cloth over the top. Around it are three normal chairs and a high chair. It's like a miniature version if the table at home and I love it.

"Master Malfoy is having the rest of his idiot -" I hear voices enter the kitchen but they abruptly stop as they see me, I almost snigger at the fact they were about to insult something of Malfoy's, "sorry mam I didn't know you was in here." The lady the voice belonged to was a slightly pudgy forty something year old with her hair is a scruffy bun, she had kind eyes which made me instantly warm to her. The person she was speaking to was a younger girl who looked not much older than me, she had dull, mousy brown hair and a long face with angular features - she herself was tall and willowy.

"Oh hello, don't mind me." I smile at them but they just look uneasy.

"Would you like anythin' mam?" The willowy one asks without smiling, "it is 2 o'clock in the morning so we have already gotten rid of last nights dinner." She is such a snooty face, "and can I remind you that snacking at night is the number one cause of weight gain and I'm sure you don't want to get fat for master."

"I haven't eaten all day but that's fine I'll rustle up something else for myself." My smile begins to fade.

"Oh no miss, I can't let you do that." Kind eyes tells me, "what would you like to eat?"

"I can make it myself." I say as I stand and walk over to the oven they are standing by.

Kind eyes steps in front of me to stop my progression, "I must insist, miss." Her eyes don't look so kind any more so I retreat.

"Well I guess I'll have mash potato and baked beans then, please." I'd never had an expensive or cultured taste in food and this was the ultimate home comfort that mum always made us when we were sad or ill.

"Beans and mash it is then miss." Kind eyes tells me with a weak smile.

"Now mam I must insist you sit and wait in the dining room." Snooty face informs me.

"But I like it here." I protest, it's the mostly homely place I've found.

"Mam I must insist." She takes my arm and drags me out into the room adjacent, of course it's huge and cold and totally over dramatic.

With a sigh I take a seat half way down the large, mahogany table and hug my knees to my chest which makes the chair shake a little. Snooty face goes back into the kitchen but I can hear them talk about me in there. Snooty face is clearly not a fan but kind eyes doesn't seem to mind me so much. Or maybe she knows I'm listening to them.

Quicker than I expected kind eyes brings in my dinner and places it in front on, I hungrily grab a fork and dig in, "mmm." I sigh as I taste the creamy mash, it was all buttery like mum makes it. I grab the glass of water she also bring me and down it in one.

"You know dear, we can cook you anything in future. You're not common any more. I think even the master's dogs eat better meals than this."

"He has dogs?" I ask, too caught up in my food to care much.

"Oh yes miss, he has hunting hounds, spaniels and guard dogs."

"Hunting?" I look up with a shocked expression on my face.

She sighs, "well you have to understand that someone who doesn't mind taking a human life isn't exactly doing to quibble about taking an animals."

"I suppose you're right. But I like this food anyway. I always used to think it was strange how rich people eat things like fish eggs and goose liver, surely those are the parts of the animal nobody else wants." I say.

She laughs softly, "I suppose you're right, night little red." She whispers the last part. The use Charlie's nickname for me makes me think of him and I can see a sad smile on my face in the reflection of the cutlery on the table.

As she walks off I call over to her, "wait, what's your name?"

I twist in my seat to face her as she replies, "Mabel. But don't tell master we're on a first name basis if I were you." Her eyes twinkle as she turns and leaves.

I can hear snooty face mumble things about me dressing like a whore as Mabel goes back to the kitchen but I choose to ignore it, I'd probably say the same if I saw someone wear what I was wearing any way.

I finish my meal in silence and then stand to leave the dining room.

The empty room echoes my footsteps and a coat of armour watches my progress across the room with his creepy faceless stare. Goosebumps cover my body as the cold comes over me once more.

Everything about this place is so menacing.

I carry on with my self tour of the manor, in a way it's like a carpeted version of Hogwarts with the green runner going over the floorboards on all the corridors, candles light my way even at this time of night and the portraits still judge and tut at me. There is a particular portrait of an ugly looking man with an unfortunate nose that called me a blood traitor earlier along with a torrent of other abuse, I was stuck between being weirded out by the fact he knew so much about me, or pleased with the fact I was recognised for my acceptance of muggle borns.

I try every door handle as I pass but most of them are locked, it's so pointless having free reign of the castle when all I can do I sit in my room or go get something to eat. Snooty face may end up being right on the getting fat front. At least that way Draco may not want to have sex with me.

When I travel up the stairs to the highest floor there is a stark contrast with the rest of the house, the floor is bare and cracked, no beautiful art work grace the walls and even the candles don't seem to shine so bright. The walls are covered with plastered over holes and chipped paintwork and the place smells like damp. I can hear music and laughter down the hall, though, which I curiously follow.

The source of the noise isn't hard to find as it's the only door with light coming from under it, I tip toe up and open the door a crack to see what is going inside. The sight that meets my eyes is a beautiful really, there are maybe twenty or thirty people crammed into the room but they all have smiles on their faces even though their clothes may be ripped and tatty, a small cluster of people play instruments whilst Mabel sings an old Irish song about a wizard who kept losing his wand, I recognise it from my childhood and it brings the first proper smile to my face since I've been here. The rest of the people either dance together or stand around the edge of the room with drinks in their hands. I even see snooty face smiling a bit as she speaks to a man who looks to be a similar age.

All I want to do is join in but I know I won't be accepted. Oh it's a lonely life for me, I'm now too rich for them but even if Malfoy did introduce me to his friends, if he has any, I'm sure I'd still be seen as too poor.

The song finishes up and everyone on the dance floor hugs one another, the band shake hands and everyone begins to chat and disperse a bit. I remain watching until I see someone start walking towards the door, quickly as I can I jump back and dive into the room across the wall. It's pitch black and I fumble around to try and find some source of light but none appears. I groan and lean against the door as I lower myself to the ground. This new life is confusing to me and I still can't seem to accept it.

Also, I really want my wand.

My eyes begin to adjust but not until after my whole lower body goes numb from the cold, hard floor. I must be in some sort of laundry room, I note as I stand and stretch my legs, clearly Malfoy does nothing for his pompous self. I run my hands over the soft materials trying to feel what the items were when I felt the familiar feeling of a knitted jumper; without thinking I grab it and throw it over my head, it's oversized and probably inside out and back to front but it brings me the warmth only a knitted jumper can and I sigh with content happiness. It's longer than the stupid night dress and my thighs thank me for that.

With that I sit back on the floor with my legs tucked underneath me and I snuggle in the jumper I've stolen to wait for the servant party to end. I hear a few more songs and even sing along to one of the more familiar ones to me until eventually the gathering dies down into nothingness and silence.

I take this as my signal to leave as I creep down the hallway quieter than before, it feels like I've walked miles around the house before I finally fall into the cushiony soft bed I suppose is now my own.

OoOoO

"All the servants and house elves must report to the main dining hall NOW!" I awake to the voice of someone shouting very loudly near my room.

"Master what has happened?" I hear snooty face ask.

"I have a meal with my mother today and I specifically asked for you to clean the jumper she bought for me and now it has been stolen. I told you that yesterday evening, Beryan." He says. The anger radiates from his voice and it's really kind of scary, I feel myself actually feeling sorry for the thief.

"What does it look like?" Beryan asks, wow eavesdropping is fun. I even learnt snooty face's name.

"It's my very expensive dark green one. I knew it was a mistake to bring mudbloods into my home-" Malfoy goes on but I choose to ignore the rest.

I reach out to grab the glass of water I always used to keep next to me at The Burrow but of course it's not there, old habits die hard I suppose but I miss my morning glass of water.

It's only then that I notice the dark green material covering my arm, "Oh Merlin." I mutter to myself. This is not good.

I jump up with a start and thank the Hogwart's founders that the door is unlocked. Once I start following the sound of my husbands shouting dread starts to build up inside me. This will be our third meeting as husband and wife and the first two times didn't exactly go too well.

Once I turn maybe the one hundredth corner I spot his blonde hair and athletic build, he's wearing khaki trousers and a pale pink shirt. Every ounce the posh boy.

"D-Draco," I stammer quietly behind him but he doesn't turn around, "D-Draco." I say a bit louder to cut him off mid rant and this time he turns my way.

His eyes soften slightly as he sees me standing in the hallway which is weird, "Beryan tell everyone to get back to work, we've solved the problem." He says without even looking at her. She mumbles her reply and scurries off, but not before giving me an evil glare.

"Sorry I was cold and I didn't have anything warm to wear and your house is freezing so I found this and I put it on and I didn't know it was yours or that you wanted to wear it today or that it was very expensive and from your mum and I was so tired I didn't even register-" he cuts me off with a soft kiss. I didn't even realise how close he's gotten.

"You talk too much when you're nervous. You also have a habit of biting your cheeks for the same reason."

"O-okay." I know I babble, I can't help it.

"And stammering too. Either learn to stop all three or learn to not get nervous, I will not tolerate my wife embarrassing me." He says.

"Okay." I say more clearly.

"And what did we discuss on day one?"

"Okay master." I answer bitterly.

"That's better. Now give me my jumper." He says. I lift it over my head and cringe when I remember what I was still wearing underneath, "you can still blush if you want to," he leans in closer to whisper in my ear, "it kind of turns me on."

He's sick.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I'm trying to respond to people but if you posted without an account obviously I can't but I do want you to know I appreciate your comments just as much! If you have any questions about the story or anything you can always inbox me. Today is a quick update and I can't always promise it will be this quick but at the moment I'm just really enjoying the writing. It's good for you guys but not so much for me when I have to wake up for work at 6.15, whoops. You may notice that we have had a time jump in this chapter and this is so we can get into the story a bit more instead of going through a few months of nothingness, however events will be revisited that have just been skimmed over in this chapter. On another note what do you guys think of the chapter lengths? They are all roughly between 3000-3500ish words so is this too much or not enough or fine how it is? I love all the readers and reviewers and I hope you enjoy the update - goodnight! Well, in the UK anyway (it's 2.15am). PS I'm losing all hope of ever finding one but if you want to beta this story I will love you forever. Maybe if I wrote at a normal time if day I wouldn't need one so much but hey ho.

* * *

This is torture. My best friend is sat across the table from me and yet I can't even comfort her.

Luna is aimlessly pushing her food around her plate in silence and she cowers every time Blaise Zabini goes to pick up his glass of wine situated next to her.

She's a mess.

When Draco and I first arrived I let go of his hand and ran to Luna so I could throw my arms around her, instead of hugging me back she cringed away from my touch and could barely raise a fake smile, she felt much thinner than before and I could see some faint marks and bruises on her arms, neck and even her face - clearly Zabini wasn't very good as cover up charms. It wiped the ecstatic look right off my face. This was the first time I've been allowed to leave Malfoy Manor and actually see another human being.

Nobody is really talking or eating, Malfoy and Zabini and just slowly getting drunk on fire whiskey whilst I still sip on my first glass of red wine, I never really liked the taste but Malfoy poured it before I could protest, I notice that Luna sticks to water tonight - maybe she just can't afford to lose any more control.

"You know Gin, I always loved red heds." The now drunk Zabini slurs to me and it brings me out of my day dream. I hate it when he shortens my name as if we're friends.

I look at him with a sickeningly sweet smile, "that's good to know but pretentious snobs were never really my type."

Draco snorts into his drink before quickly trying to recover, "the lady wants what the lady wants."

"Well I don't know why she's with you when your the biggest snob of them all, Malfoy." Blaise smirks.

"She didn't get much of a choice." A rumble of anger flashes through his features but Blaise only matches the expression. Their friendship is so weird.

With a sigh I look around the room to distract myself but I've already counted the number of swirls on the ceiling, the amount of diamonds on the chandelier, and the number of floorboards in the room. See if I saw this room even five months ago I would think it a spectacular sight, but compared to all of Malfoy's dining rooms and ball rooms it seems like a mere shed with it's creaky floorboards and dark blue walls. What am I turning in to?

Blaise has servants too, only his seem even more scared than ours as they scuttle about the room in constant fear of reprimand. I'm yet to make eye contact with one of them. Or Luna.

"Why don't we take our girls down to Pansy's new club?" Blaise asks Draco cautiously. The tension in the room is tight so a lot seems to be riding on Draco's response.

"Okay let's go," He says carefully, "but not too late seeing as one of us works."

"Don't be such a bore. Now come on Blood traitor, let's go." He grabs Luna harshly by the wrists but she doesn't protest, she just looks at him with her dead eyes and nods her head.

I think Malfoy senses my unease as he takes my hand in his to help me to my feet, he gives me one of those award winning smiles and it almost makes me forgive him for everything he has put me through over the last four and a half months. Almost.

"You know I could be worse," Draco says, clearly I wasn't hiding my feelings too well, "I could have turned you into that quivering wreck over there."

"Says the man who locked me in the dungeon with only bread and water to eat for two weeks." I mumble quietly so only he hears, he grips my hand tighter and I wince at the pain. On the outside we probably look like the happy couple stood here hand in hand, but we hide so much more.

"Well maybe if I hadn't had to deal with a quivering house elf telling me how you plan to escape from me and then having to chase you across the grounds before you passed the wards, which would have killed you by the way, you wouldn't have forced me to do that to you. I try to be good to you Ginny, I really do." He says through his fake smile as we both grab the silly candle holder that acts as a port key. Just before we spin off I try to get Luna's attention but she purposely looks down at her feet instead.

When we arrive on some street in London you can tell it's a totally different scene, drunk people stumbled around the street and someone in an oversized coat and ripped jeans looks like he's selling some sort of suspicious substance beside a dark alleyway.

As we make our way up the road Zabini takes pleasure in pointing to all of the girls he has slept with and even pointed out a few of the ones you have to pay for. This is a totally new experience for me, the closest I've ever got to it is a house party whilst Dean Thomas' mum was on holiday which resulted in me getting so steaming drunk I flooed home and instantly threw up all over the carpet. And that was how my mum found me the next day. The worst part was that my mother flooed to Dean's house the moment his mum got home which resulted in him being grounded for the rest of the summer and me never being invited anywhere else ever again.

It's strange how that was only last summer and yet here I am now walking to a club with my husband.

Which reminds me... "Draco how am I supposed to get in when I'm only 16?" I'm only a couple months off but still.

He just laughs right in my face like the bastard he is before grabbing my hand and pulling me along faster which isn't easy in my silly outfit.

You know for someone who is a cold blooded killer he does have a great taste in clothes, every time I check my wardrobe it seems to be filled with more clothes and it's all picked by Malfoy apparently. For tonight I chose a beautiful olive green dress with a sweetheart neckline, it's velvet and floor length with a split that goes up to just past my knee and looked totally gorgeous on the hanger - only now I'm wearing it I just feel self conscious. The only curve on my body is my bloated stomach and the material clings to me like a second skin, I paired it with my strappy brown heels which again looked great when I saw them in my cupboard but not so much now when I'm struggling to walk with such a tall, skinny heel. I must look like such a dork next to Malfoy in his black trousers and teal shirt. I sigh as I look up at his square jaw and lightly tousled hair.

"Are you staring at me?" He asks me curiously.

"No master." I say but we both know it's a lie.

Luna is dressed in a short and puffy powder blue dress and some corked wedge heels, is would have looked sweet if she didn't have marks all over her pale legs and arms. She had always been pale but now the light dress against her skin makes her look washed out and sick. She probably was sick to be honest.

When we arrive at the club the boys both laugh, the club is actually called Pansy's. Even for the two men we were stood with her arrogance astounds us all. I begin to nervously titter a bit as I realise how embarrassing it'll be when I get turned away for being underaged, it's probably why Malfoy has brought me here. Some sort of punishment for something I didn't even realise I'd done wrong.

"I think we'll spend most of the night in the queue." Blaise tuts as he motions to the line of people outside the club.

Luna whimpers and hobbles a bit on her feet, clearly she is dreading the wait on her feet just as much as I am, her ankles look slightly swollen too. I take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze, for the first time that night she actually looks at me and for a second I see the old Luna in there.

And then I feel his breath on my ear, "I don't mind you touching my wife as long as you promise I'm allowed to watch when the good stuff starts to happen." Blaise whispers to me loud enough for Luna to hear too. She jumps away from me with a start and looks at the floor again.

"You're sick." I tell him with venom.

"Well are you coming or not?" Draco shouts over to us, I didn't even know he'd left. Somehow he has managed to get us in ahead of the queue, much to the dismay of the people waiting, and neither me or Luna get asked for proof of age. I guess it's all about money, power and influence in this game and Malfoy has all three.

The deafening pounding of the music instantly makes my ears ring as Malfoy shouts in my ear something about buying us drinks so I leave him to it and follow Zabini and Luna further into the club. He takes us right to the VIP booth and as we enter I recognise some of the Slytherins from school; they are surrounded by skimpily dressed women in pigtails carrying around shots and even have their own DJ. Many of them seem to be totally out of it which I blame on the man going around giving people strange pills. As I look to one corner I almost vomit a bit in my mouth, there is Gregory Goyle with a naked woman riding him. Sex, in a club surrounded by people! This is a totally new and surreal experience for me and my sheltered mind. I'd still only had sex once and it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience.

"Here." Malfoy thrusts a drink into my hands which I down instantly out of nerves, he raises an eyebrow at me as he clicks his fingers and orders me a refill. I motion my head towards Goyle who is now receiving a blow job from the girl, with a gasp I realise who it is - it's a muggleborn girl from the year above me and to say I was shocked to see her there would be an understatement.

Draco just laughs and wraps his arm around my shoulder as he steers me to the sofas, "maybe take some lessons so you know how to please me." He winks and I cringe, I can't even think about it right now.

I'm thankful when we get to the seated area at last so I can finally get off of my feet. I was so grateful I even managed to ignore the fact I was sat down next to Theodore Nott.

I end up just sat here like a melon slowly getting very drunk as the only thing I can do to amuse myself is drink, Draco walks off but tells me to sit and the kind lady keeps filling my glass up so I'm quite happy to. I think Luna has left now because I can't see her or Zabini. I'm so confused with the whole Luna situation right now, she clearly needs my help but I have no idea how to get her to accept it.

"You look divine tonight." Nott leans in and shouts down my ear, it's so loud in here it's the only was to communicate.

"Umm thanks." I yell back.

"You know half the men in herd want to fuck you, right?" He says.

I cringed at his crude use of language, "I think most of the men in here would sleep with anything with a pulse."

"Little Ginny the biggest blood traitor of them all, we all know you were Potter's whore and that somehow makes you even more... Desirable."

"What?" My face snaps to his but his drunk expression doesn't give much away.

"Don't get me wrong nobody wants to call you their wife and the only reason Draco married you was to show off that you're his, everyone just wants to fuck you like the whore you are as the final insult to scar face and his league of idiots."

He's getting way too close to me now as his face hovers inches from mine, I desperately look around for Malfoy but he's sat on the other side of the club with Pansy Parkinson sitting on his lap whispering sweet nothings into his ear and giggling. Fat lot of help he is.

"Pansy is my wife, you know, maybe we could do a bit of marital bed swapping as by the looks of it both of them would agree to it." He laughs as he whispers in my ear before biting down on my earlobe. Ouch.

"I'd rather pass if it's all the same to you." I glare at him hatefully.

"Oh come on little Ginny, we all know how much of a whore you are and I know Draco can't be getting any or else he wouldn't need to call my wife up three times a week." His hand grabs my thigh over the top of my dress.

"You're lying." I tell him.

"I think we both know I'm not." He says before leaning in to kiss me, without even thinking I grab the nearest glass and throw the content of it in Nott's face, "you bitch! I'll tell Draco what you've done."

"And I'll tell him what you've said to me." I say through gritted teeth.

"He wouldn't believe a word you said." He says.

"Do you really want to risk that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and take his silence as an answer. I stand up and storm out of the club but not before downing another drink I grab from a tray.

When I'm outside the fresh air and slight drizzle refresh me, the music dies down until it's just a distant thud as I sit down on the damp pavement. I focus on my breathing as I try to calm my beating heart, what on earth just happened in there? Was what Nott said true?

I look around and people watch to try and distract myself but it doesn't do much good, I quickly flit between anger, betrayal and upset. He may treat my like a prisoner but for some reason I never expected him to cheat on me. It's been an emotional night to say the least.

Shows how stupid I am.

Just as I'm finally starting to calm down my breathing I spot the light blue of Luna's dress, she's being dragged out of an alleyway by Blaise; I can see red spots of blood all over the material of the dress, she has a black eye and a busted lip too. Her hair is a messed up and tangled and as she goes past me I can see cuts and bruises forming all over her frail back. She looks over her shoulder at me and I can see that dead look in her eyes as tears steam down her face. Blaise just laughs as someone high fives him for getting laid before they apparate away.

As soon as they go I know I should have done something.

"Are you okay?" He sounds kinder than usual as he drapes his jacket over my shoulders, only then do I realise how much I'm shivering.

"No." I bite as I begin to angrily wipe tears from my eyes, I cry way too much now.

"You know its none of our business, right?" Malfoy says, I'm thankful he doesn't punish me for leaving out the master bit.

"How can it not be?" I question as I turn to look at his eyes, his somewhat sad grey eyes.

"Our Lord doesn't care as long as she's with child." He tells me.

"Luna will never carry his child." I say bitterly, It reminds me of my fate too and I don't want to think about it.

"I think you'll find she already is." The finality in his words breaks me as I finally let the tears over come me. He rubs my back and then picks me up in a bridal lift as he takes us home.

So much crying, so many tear.

For the first time ever we share a bed together. It's also the fist time I've ever been allowed into his bedroom. I spend some time huddled onto his chest as my tears soak through his shirt and onto his skin. He helps me get out of my uncomfortable dress and then helps put one of his old tee shirts over my head. It's the comfiest thing I've slept in so far and I'm strangely grateful for that.

"You're beautiful." He murmurs to be before we fall into a comfortable silence.

Just as I think I'll get to sleep reasonably okay with my stupid marriage Nott's words play over and over in my mind. I suddenly feel dirty being in a bed that my husband has been having sex with other woman in. It makes me feel sick.

I wait for Malfoy to go to sleep and then I creep out of his room and find my way back to mine. I know it will probably hurt him but right now I could not care less.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey it's another quick update so I hope you like it! The next chapter is done too but I'm too tired to reread and edit so that'll have to be done over the next couple days, it's an extra long chapter to make up this shorter one. Thank you again for all of your reviews, it really helps and inspires me to get the chapters out faster and to a higher quality. Thank you all for the favs and follows, it would be great to hear from you guys - if you have any questions feel free to pop me a PM even. Anyway my insomnia is killing me so goodnight!

OoOoO

I'm finally getting cabin fever. This whole staying indoors with just my own company is starting to get to me. How long can he make me live like this? I almost want to see my captor, and that's saying something.

"Binky!" I shout for me house elf at exactly 7.55am.

"Y-yes mam?" The small elf stutters as she winds her pillow case dress between her bony hands.

"Fetch me some riding boots." I say adamantly.

"R-right away mam." And off she popped.

I was going out today, I was going to make sure of it.

I get changed into a loose cotton silk blend top and very fitted brown trousers.

At 8.07am my elf comes back so I grab the knee high leather boots from her and put them on as I run and stumble down the hall, I don't have long until Binky reports my strange request back to Draco who will then come and look for me right away, I don't even have the power to open the doors myself but I know that one of the servants brings in a food delivery every day at exactly 8.15am.

I run down the stairs and get there precisely on time, as planned I run up to the man and take the other side of the box and spin it around so I'm on the outside and he's on the inside, with his hands full there is not much he can do other than call for help but with no one else around it's pointless.

I laugh out loud with glee as I run across the grounds feeling fresh air in my lungs. It feels so good to be outside.

I spot the large riding complex up ahead so focus on getting there before anyone can stop me, I've always wanted to ride a horse before so today will be the day. Why not use the facilities that are kind of mine through marriage? It'll get me away from Draco faster anyway.

As luck would have it tied up just outside of the stables is a white horse with all of his tack on. He's a stunning creature and totally huge. Big horses are faster, right? He flares his nostrils at me as I get closer so I untie his rope thingy and climb the fence so I can get on him. Not really knowing what to do I launch myself and land on his back with a thump. Before i can get settled he starts to back up with his ears pinned to his head,

"Woah horsie, go forward." I say to him as if he'd understand. I pick up the reigns and flick them against his neck but it doesn't do anything.

My heart thuds as I realise how stupid it was to get on a strange horse with no hat on, but I don't have time to think about it as he backs up so far he fits a fence which then scares him into lurching forward at a flat out gallop. I fling forward onto his neck and grab his mane for some sort of balance as I scream out for help.

"Stop!" I shout at the horse but it makes no difference as he picks up speed instead of slowing.

I can hardly see as tears stream from my eyes uncontrollably, half from fear and half from the wind. The ground looks so far away and it moves so fast as I try and fail to gain some balance and control. I wish the grounds here were smaller. I wish this beast didn't have so much ground to run free on. I shut my eyes and try to sing myself into calmness as the bumpy ride gets worse than worse.

"Pull on the reigns!" I hear someone shout so I dare a look around and see a ginger horse gaining on us.

"What?" I bellow at my saviour.

"The rope around his neck, pull it!" I hear above the wind.

"I can't move!" I shout back in panic.

I hear nothing more but see the horse get closer and closer. I keep my eyes on them as I start to see the horse in more detail, he has a white line down his face, when they're close enough I can even see Draco sat on top of his handsome horse, well I see a shock of blonde hair anyway so I can only imagine it's him. I'm so glad he's going to help me, he's only about twenty meters away now and I can see him more clearly.

But maybe I should have been looking ahead this whole time.

Out of nowhere my horse puts on the breaks and I scream as I fly through the air and then hit something icy cold. I'm so confused when I hit the water that I freeze in panic before rising to the surface coughing and spluttering. The lake is deep and I can hardly swim, especially in this state, I tread water inefficiently as my head keeps bobbing under the water filling my lungs with murky water. I hadn't even seen the water ahead but I certainly knew about it now.

"Help!" I wail as my head goes under again and again. Who has a whole lake in their garden anyway?

I'm actually thankful when I see Draco dive into the water elegantly and swim over to me with ease, he holds me around the waste and pulls me to shore.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Draco roared at me as I coughed my guts up on the ground. I swallowed so much lake water that I actually begin to wretch on the floor.

"Oh no." I mutter to myself but it happens so fast I don't even know what's happening, one moment I'm sat there and the next I'm throwing up all over Draco's expensive looking shoes.

He groans and turns around so he's not looking at me, he pulls out his wand and cleans his shoes before doing a quick drying spell on his clothes and hair.

"Me, please." I say. My voice cracks and I feel so weak and embarrassed all I want to do is lie here and melt into the ground.

"No way. You deserve this." Draco says with venom before leaving me on the floor and walking over to the white horse and making sure he's okay, "this stallion is worth more than your life so you better be glad he's not permanently damaged."

"I wish he was." I say to myself but obviously a little bit too loudly as Draco hears me.

"And I'm sure he's glad that this happened to you. How would you react if a stranger jumped on your back and asked you to run?" Why did Draco have to talk to me like I was a child?

"I didn't ask him to run, I just wanted to sit on him."

"If you wanted to ride the horses all you had to do was ask. I would have started you off on a nice horse like Dutchess here as this horse is probably more than you could ever handle."

"I'll never get on a horse again." I spit as I rise to my feet and storm off. I'd always wanted to ride one but that one experience was enough oil put me off for life.

"And why is that?"

"Because horse is just as much of a Bastard as you are, Malfoy." I shriek as I start to run across the grounds away from them.

Obviously on his horse Draco is much faster but because he had two to control I manage to get a short lead. I get to a tree and scramble to the top as quickly as I can. I'm soaking wet, my throat hurts and I've ripped my top but I have my spirit and that is the important thing.

"For fucks sake Ginny if you're not down here in five second you will live to regret it."

"How old do you think I am?" I laugh sarcastically.

"I'll treat you as old as you act. Five..."

"Stop acting like my dad."

"Four..."

"Go to hell."

"Three..."

"I hate you."

"I really don't want to have to put you into the dungeon so two..."

"Fine I'm coming." I shout down at him before ascending down the tree.

"I'm glad you've seen reason." Draco says.

"The only reason I'm down here is because you threatened me."

"Any method works for me."

I run out of back chats so stick my tongue out at him.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me woman?" He asks bewildered.

"Maybe."

"I think you just did." He jumps down from the white horse and walks towards me, I back up until my back hits the tree and then he's inches from me.

He's so close I can tell he's only recently brushed his teeth. His breath smells of mint and he still has a bit of toothpaste on his lip. He looks at me dangerously and I feel like a trapped animal. I want to get away because he's scaring me but I don't know what to so.

The next few moments are like an out of body experience of me watching myself spit in Draco's face. He brings his hand down and slaps me hard but I just laugh and run for it again. He jumps on his horse and follows me but as I dart through the trees he struggles to keep up whilst riding one horse and leading another. He has to duck to avoid low branches and then I see the house in sight. For once I actually want to be inside so he doesn't have the advantage of horse back so as I exit the wooded area I run faster than I ever have before, adrenaline pumps my out of work legs as I breathe faster and heavier than I have since my quidditch days. On the open ground the horses are gaining on me, but I won't let them win.

I throw myself through an open door but I can't let myself stop. I'm getting tired and as I run up the stairs I feel like my legs are going to give but I won't let them. I'm finally on the corridor that leads to my bedroom but I can hear his footsteps echo through the halls behind me. Sweat pours from my brow but I won't let anything stop me now.

I fall into my room and go quickly to the other side to get into the bathroom, as soon as I enter I lock the door and collapse on the other side with my heart pounding so hard it feels like it's going to escape my chest and fly off. I try and take deep breaths to get more oxygen to my body but I'm in such a panic as well that it's hard to master. my cold, wet clothes stick to my skin and mix with the sheen of sweat on my body. I must look disgusting because I certainly feel it.

"I know you're in there Ginny," I hear Draco say thorough the door, "so you can either open up the door or I'll use magic to do it myself.

"Leave me alone." I shout. I'm crying now too, oh great.

"Do I have to count down from five again?"

"Go ask someone who gives a damn."

"Five..."

"I'm not falling for that again."

"Four..."

"I'm not a child you know."

"Three..."

"Why didn't you just marry a six year old if you wanted to treat your wife this way?"

"I shouldn't have to warn you about the dungeons any more Ginevra. Two..."

That bastard. I rise with shaky legs and unlock the door, maybe if I open it quick enough I can make a run for it...

...right into Draco's chest.

"Don't even think about it." He says as he grabs my shoulders.

I struggle against him but it's no use.

"You've managed to avoid the dungeon by a hair but you will be made to stay in this room. Your bathroom will be blocked off so you will only have the use of your ensuit toilet, all of your clothes and shoes will be taken away from you as will your duvet. No fires will be lit for you and all you will have to eat and drink is bread and water. You will have no interactions, not even with your house elf. Do you understand?" He informs me like I'm a naughty school girl or something.

"Well you've made it pretty clear." I say through gritted teeth.

"Good." He says darkly before turning around and shutting the door. I instantly go over to it but of course it's locked. As I turn I see all of the things he said vanish.

When I was younger I always promised myself that I would earn everything for myself so that nobody could take it away from me, but now I didn't have much of a choice.

I cross my arms across my body to try and draw some warmth as my damp clothes and now cold sweat send shivers coursing through my body. I hate Malfoy, I really do.

As the day goes by I end up stripping my bed of it's bed sheet and huddling in the thin material for any warmth I can get, when that doesn't do much i grab the curtains and rip them from their rails and make a small nest out of them to make myself a bit more comfortable. I take off my clothes but it's already too late, the cold has gone through to my bones and with nothing to combat it I'm left with my teeth chattering and my body shaking uncontrollably.

And that's how the bastard finds me exactly one week later. I must smell like a barn after a week of no washing and I'm so ill I haven't even been able to stomach the bread I've been getting for the last three days.

"Y-y-y-you." I say murderously as he walks through the door.

Something like guilt glints through his eyes but it's quickly covered with the same stone cold hardness I'm used to, "who, me?"

"Well w-who else? I've b-b-been deprived of-f all interactions if you r-remember correctly." My voice is crackly through disuse and my body still shivers. For the last five days I've been going through the same vicious cycle, I shiver for so long that I get a fever and begin to sweat, then I get cold again which makes the sweat turn into a cold dampness, and then that makes me even worse the next time and so on. In fact the only times I dragged myself away from my little nest was to throw up in the toilet.

"Indeed you have. Now would you like me to draw you a bath or would you like another week of this?"

"T-t-the first one p-please."

"As you wish." With a quick spell the bathroom door reappears so Draco steps over me to reach it and go inside. Not trusting whether it was real on not I wait until I hear him turn the taps on to go inside.

Before he's even finished running it I drag my already naked limbs into the warming harmony of the bubbles and water. Never has a bath felt so good.

"See look, I can give." Draco says.

"And you can take away." I respond bluntly.

"Exactly. I can be good or bad to you depending on whether you are good or bad to me."

"Forcing me to stay in this house is not good for me, not letting me continue my studies is not good for me, punishing me the way you do makes me physically ill." I was glad that my teeth had stopped chattering.

"You need to earn my trust, Ginevra," he tells me, "and so far you're not doing a very good job."

"I do not exist on this planet to please you."

"Oh but I beg to differ. For now at least." Draco winks at me and leaves.

When I do finally leave the bath three hours later my room is back to normal, the curtains are back up, my duvet is back and so are my clothes and shoes. A fire is roaring and the door is unlocked but right now I do not want to go outside, in fact all I want to do is igloo in my duvet and sit by the fire. And so I do just that. I'm still ill but at least now I can start the healing process. Whilst sitting there watching the fire lick and devour the wood it feels like the whole of last week was just a dream.

I really wish it had been.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** hello my lovely followers, reviewers and favouriters, guests or otherwise. I realise I never put a disclaimer up so here it is now:

 **I am not JK Rowling and I do not own the Harry Potter characters, plot line, or anything else for that matter. Anything you recognise is not mine.**

Anyway I put a warning up for everyone to read in the first chapter so please revisit it if you have forgotten as from here on in things will be more adult. Thank you for all of your kind words and reviews, they honestly are like fuel to a writer's fire. The more reviews the quicker I want to write to please you all after all. Draco is not a saint in this story, at least not to start with any how. He is not evil but he does fall into the grey area in between so please no hate for what happens at the end, this story does have a plan. Thank you!

* * *

Today is the day.

The 11th of August. My seventeenth birthday.

A groan passes through my lips so I roll over and try to go back to sleep, maybe putting the day off for another hour or so may make it disappear.

But no such luck.

I sit up with a grunt and look around the room I have become accustomed to, on my bedside table is a slice of birthday cake. I'm actually quite shocked he remembered. I pick it up and ignore the fork as I use my hands to stuff my face, it was a lovely Victoria sponge coated in sugary white icing, it tasted divine.

I get up and wonder to my wardrobe, not taking much notice as I chuck on a navy blue pencil skirt and matching flowery blouse. I put on some patent black heels and wonder over to the beautiful dressing table to try and drag a hairbrush through my hair. It's getting long now and falls to about half way down my waist. I take my time trying out different styles until I finally settle on a complicated twisty design that keeps my hair off my neck.

That's it, I can't put it off any longer, I need to leave my room and see what's going on elsewhere.

I will be strong today.

I walk to the library to try and waste some time in there but all I can think about is my family and how I wish I could spend the day with them, and how Draco is now going to think having sex with me is fine. Well damn.

Minutes turn into hours as the midday sun comes and goes, I'm bored now as well as sad. Without thinking I take another lap of the library and sit down at the table in the corner. I pick up a quill and a scrap of parchment and begin to doodle, I'd never been good at art but as long as I could make it out I didn't care. I slowly drew my dad with his glasses and crooked smile, my mother with her rounded cheeks and twinkly eyes, Fred and George holding their extendable ears and skiving snack boxes, Charlie with a baby dragon on a lead, Bill with his longish hair and scarred face, Percy holding books and looking rather electrocuted with his bizarre hair, and of course Ron - laughing with Harry Potter. A shadow falls over the desk and I quickly put the parchment into a nearby book, though I have no idea which one.

"What are you doing?" Draco asks me suspiciously.

"Just reading, it is a library you know." I say with an overly sweet smile as I stand up and give him a peck on the lips to distract him.

It's only then I notice how dark it really is, it must be past 9 o'clock. I really have wasted the whole day. My stomach rumbles loudly and I cringe in embarrassment as Draco gives a throaty laugh. I haven't eaten anything since my birthday breakfast, no wonder I'm so hungry.

"Maybe we should go and get something to eat." Draco smiles at me.

"Yes, maybe." I smile tentatively back as he pulls me out of the library and down the the main dining hall.

"Well let's to then." I don't know how to deal with this man, one minute he's hot and the next he's cold.

"Do you know what day it is today?" I ask, maybe I am lucky, maybe he has forgot.

"Of course I do," damn, "it's Tuesday." He says. My heart flickers with happiness.

"So it is." I smile.

But as he opens the door to the dining room my heart drops with a thud. Laying before me is a total banquet with fresh fruits, a whole swan, cuts of beef and ham and all sorts of other meat, some roasted vegetables, dishes of caviar, foie gras, roast potatoes... And all for the two of us.

I look at Draco's expectant face and change my expression to one of mock happiness. He doesn't seem to notice how fake I'm being.

We shows my to my seat and tells me to dig in, I slowly pile my plate high with carrots, peas, sweet corn and roast potatoes.

"Your plate looks rather boring." He tells me through mouthfuls of swan.

"I'm not left with much choice, Draco." I say as I pick at my food.

"And why is that?" He stares at me with his eyebrows creased in question.

"I'm vegetarian, Draco, I've told you that before." I say with a wobble in my voice.

"Well shit." He says, dropping his filled fork with a clatter.

"Indeed." I mutter as I continue to dig into my feast. He's mad at me. Great.

"I am sorry Ginny." He looks at me and for once I can see a genuine expression on his face.

"That's okay." I smile back and shovel some peas into my mouth. Keep him happy, keep him ticking.

"I can call the servants to make you whatever you want." He tells me and reaches his hand across the table to place his hand on top of mine.

"That's okay." I say again through mouthfuls of food.

"Well I do employ some of the best chefs in the country, I'm sure they can make you something nice." He says. Even when he's being nice he still has to be better than everyone else.

"Well to be honest I prefer the taste of home cooked meals."

"But these are home cooked meals. They are cooked in my home after all." He says like it's obvious.

"No no no, it's not the same," I say as I shake my head, "I mean have you ever even cooked yourself soup?"

"Why would I need to?" Draco questions, "I have staff for a reason."

"Come on." I tell him as I stand up and circle the table so I can grab his arm to pull him up too, "I'm going to teach you to make your own soup."

He grumbles something about letting me off because it's my birthday but let's me pull him into the kitchen none the less. As we enter I drop his arm and rush around the kitchen opening drawers and cupboards to the find the perfect utensils and ingredients for butternut squash soup, I know they must be here somewhere, the kitchen is big enough.

"Aha." I say with glee as I finally find the veg cupboard, I pull out all I need and return to the work top where I left Draco standing like a moron.

"So what happens now?" He asks.

"We cut up the veg." I tell him as I pass him a knife, it was a very risky move in hind sight but he managed to not kill me. I pass him a carrot too and start to cut up another as he copies my moves exactly. We then move onto the other vegetables until they're all prepared and cooking away in the pot.

"And now what?" He says.

"We wait." I smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, now sit." I order him as I motion to the small table in the corner I'm so fond of. He takes his seat quickly and I almost forget how much I despise him.

Almost.

"You are such a strange creature, Ginny." Draco informs me after a moments thought.

"Not really, we're just from different world." I say as I begin to untwist my hair from it's now uncomfortable style.

"You deserve to live in my world with our nice clothes and large houses." He says confidently.

"Maybe I don't want to." I mumble without looking at him.

With a sigh he stands and moves over to me to help undo my hair, "maybe that's why I like you so much." He moves precariously close to my face and I bite my lip with nerves.

"The soup should be done now." I half shout as I stand quickly and go to dish up the soup. Cool as a cucumber, me. As I do so I take a sip from the pan, it's the best thing I've tasted since I've been here. We make quite the team it would appear.

I go back to the table and place a bowl in front of Draco and one in front of my seat before rustling around to find some bread to go with it. When I do find it I pass a piece to Draco, who doesn't seem to understand the purpose of it, and then sit in my seat and dip the bread into my soup, delicious. Draco copies me and seems to enjoy the taste too.

"You never told me you could cook." He says as he devours his food.

"You never asked." I say honestly.

"So how has your birthday been birthday girl?" He asks, ignoring my previous comment.

"Mostly boring, I spent the whole day in the library as usual with nobody to talk to."

"Yes sorry about that, I was called away on... Business."

"That's okay I'm used to being alone now."

"Well if you don't like being alone I guess I could get you a cat or something." Draco offers, "It could be a birthday present."

"Thank you Draco but I'd much rather have a human to talk to," I begin but I can tell he's losing interest now, "maybe I could swap from a house elf to a human servant?"

"They aren't half as practical or efficient." Draco tells me.

"I know that but I don't use my elf much anyway," I say as I move my chair closer to his and place my hand on his cheek, Merlin his skin is soft, "please Draco, for me?" I finish it with my puppy dog eyes and nervous smile.

"Okay, yes, alright, I suppose if you insist." Guys are so easy sometimes, "but it counts as a birthday present."

I sit back and smile devilishly at my small victory. When you're in a situation like this you need to take the small ones as well as the big ones.

"I spoke to one called Mabel when I first got here, do you think I could have her please?" I knew I was pushing my luck and I hated speaking about people as objects but I honestly did really want to see her again.

"You can," I gave him an awkward side hug and beamed at him, "but on one condition," my face falls considerably as I sit back to look at his face, "you have to make me a home cooked meal once a week."

"Deal!" I shout quickly before he can go back on his offer and I'm even brave enough to give him a kiss on the cheek.

My happiness must be contagious as I even see a smile on the face of the ice king. It looked like a real smile too.

"Now it's bed time so let's go to my room." Draco says and the smile falls off my face in an instant.

"Okay but I am really tired." I tell him with a gulp.

"You can sleep tomorrow don't worry." He stand up and takes my hand to help me stand too

I feel like I'm walking the green mile as I traipse down the corridor to his room. When we arrive I momentarily forget what I was thinking of as I gasp in awe, his room is amazing. I'd only been in it once before on the night I try not to think of but I had been so tired, upset and drunk that I hadn't taken it in.

The room has cream walls and carpets as well as olive green furnishings with a desk in one corner, a trophy cabinet in the other and the most giant bed I'd ever seen in the middle. It was immaculately clean too which only made me think of my unmade bed and messy dressing table. Above the fireplace was an amazingly colourful picture I'd ever seen, it looked more modern that the rest of the paintings and I didn't recognise the work at all.

"Picasso," Draco says as he spots me looking, "a muggle artist."

"I'm surprised you have something muggle in your room."

"I like to deprive the idiots from their most amazing pieces of art, it's actually a hobby of mine."

I roll my eyes at his answer, how can someone be so dedicated to hatred?

"Most of it stays in storage so nobody has to see it but not even I could keep this one from being on display."

"It is rather wonderful." I agree.

"Now shall we?" He asks as he grabs my hand and pulls me onto the bed with him.

Without waiting a second he begins to violently kiss me with his expert mouth. We're still sat up on the edge but I can feel him try to push me down onto my back but I resist with all I can. He bites my bottom lip and I'm so shocked I don't do anything in response which allows him to dart his tongue into my mouth. He's rough and he's ruthless and it scares me but he isn't a bad kisser, that is something I cannot take away from him, but I can't really focus on it when all I can think about is how much I don't want to have sex.

"You're wet." He says bluntly. As he pulls away from me.

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that," he sighs, "I mean your face, you're crying."

"Oh," I sniffle and try to wipe me tears away, "I didn't realise."

"What's the matter?" He asks as he moves closer and puts his arm around me.

"I-I'm scared." I mutter and look at my lap. The Gryffindor in me hates me admitting it.

He exhales slowly, "why?" He gently takes my chin and tilts it so he can look me in the eye. For some reason this sets off another wave of tears.

"I'm scared it'll hurt." I feel so awkward explaining this to him.

"Why would it hurt you?" His brows knit together as he questions me.

"Well I've only has sex that once and it really really hurt. I-I don't want you to hurt me like that again." I whisper the last part. I can feel him try to look at me but I purposely turn away and study his headboard like it's the most interesting I've ever seen.

We stay silent for a while before Draco finally talks, "my beautiful Ginny, I never meant to hurt you, I just didn't know you were pure."

"Maybe if we'd talked first I would have had the chance to explain." I tell him bitterly.

"Look," he grabs my shoulders and spins me so I'm looking at him, I do all I can to avoid his eyes but he keeps on finding mine, "I know this isn't an ideal situation but I promise you it could be worse. I can also promise you that it won't hurt so much this time."

I sniffle like the weak person I am and slowly nod my head. I guess this is going to happen either way. He takes this as the okay and he begins to kiss me, slower this time. I'm still shaking and crying a little but this time when he pushes me on to my back I don't stop him. However, as he starts to unbutton my blouse I grab his hand and freeze.

"It's okay," he tells me sweetly, "it's only your top." He then carries on popping open the buttons to reveal more and more of my skin.

"Promise you'll go slow?" I plead as he makes me lean up so my top can come off

completely, along with my bra.

He doesn't say anything but kisses me softly on my mouth, then on my neck, as he slowly moves down to my breasts. His hand fondles one as he takes the other in his mouth and begins to suck and nibble. My heart beats hard in my chest as a small moan escapes my lips. I hate myself for liking this but I just can't help it.

His hands move from my breasts to my hips as he uses them to shimmy my skirt down my legs, my breathing quickens as my nerves begin to get the better of me but his lips on mine help to calm me down. When he senses I'm calm enough he starts to move his hands down my body until they're caressing the now damp material of my panties. I let out a little gasp as he finds me right... There. He moves the material to one side so his fingers can actually feel me as he makes small circular motions which make me even more wet.

I pout when he stops kissing me but as his mouth moves from my neck, to my stomach, to my sex I moan in pleasure. His expert tongue finds my clit as he inserts a finger inside of me. I grab his hair and pull it as he makes me feel things I've never felt before, he inserts another finger and beings pumping them whilst his mouth is still on me until I'm no more than a quivering mess.

"You're ready for me now." He says as he crawls back up my body, he pulls his shirt off and unzips his trousers to take them off until he's only in his boxers.

As he pulls them down and positions himself at my entrance I panic and try to push him away, "please don't hurt me." I beg as tears spring to my eyes.

"I will do everything I can to make this as pleasurable for you as it is for me." He then begins to kiss my tears away as he slowly pushes himself inside of me.

I whimper in pain but he reassure me that it will go as he gently starts to move in and out. I grit my teeth as my body struggles to become accustomed to his size, but at some point the friction starts to feel good and before I know it I'm moaning for Draco to go harder.

"You feel so good, Gin." He says as he flips us over so I'm on top.

I have no idea what I'm doing so just sit there for a moment before Draco begins to guide my hips in a way that is even more pleasurable than before. My breasts bounce up and down as I start to rock faster and faster until he hits a point within me that makes me scream out in pleasure. I rock against him as I see colours and feel more amazing than I ever have before, my body shudders and it feels so good I almost want to get away, but Draco hold me in place and I'm thankful for that. It's a moment of pure bliss and in that moment I almost feel like I have feeling for the man, but that's just the sex talking.

As I come down he turns me around so I'm kneeling on the bed and he's entering me from behind. I'm still on a high from my climax and the pleasure rolls over me in waves before I feel him finish inside of me, he thrusts a few more times before collapsing back down onto the bed and pulling me down with him.

"Did I do okay?" I ask as Draco pulls me onto his chest and cuddles me.

"Ginny, you were amazing." He says and kisses me on the forehead. I'm sweaty and disgusting but he doesn't say anything.

It's the first time I've felt truly happy being in his company and for all the bad points he has he really is an amazing lover.

We begin to drift off to sleep with our limbs tangled together when we are rudely interrupted by someone using the fireplace to floo in.

"Drakey, I'm here!" A sing song voice shouts and I look up to see Pansy Parkinson stood in my husband's bedroom in nothing but tiny underwear and thigh high leather boots.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well I have a longer chapter for you guys as promised, this is also a very important chapter and I'd say the real start of the story. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, it was due to your comments that I was able to get this chapter out to you all so fast, you really are a good inspiration. You make we want to do this. I didn't realise I'd have such a response to this story so I am honestly so over the moon. But yeah, I hope you like this update - let me know what you think! Thank you and good night. Plus please review+favourite+follow.

* * *

"Oops, sorry to intrude." Pansy giggled, not looking sorry at all but slightly inebriated.

"Pansy what the hell are you doing here?" Draco roared as he shot out of bed and began to throw on his clothes. I just sat there wrapped in the duvet dumb struck.

"What are you talking about, Drakey? You arranged for me to come over tonight." Her eyes look up at him all big and innocent, I cannot stand her or her pig nose.

"Shit." He says as he hits the wall next to his head. He turns to look at me but I'm already leaving.

Who needs clothes when you can run down the corridors in nothing but a duvet which is so big it knocks over all of the priceless artefacts? Good.

I hate him. And I hate him for making me think I could ever like him. Theo was right, that pervy idiot was right!

As I run down the stairs the duvet gets stuck under my feet causing me to trip and fall. I'm an idiot and this stupid house is sending me insane.

As I tumble down the stairs I can see Draco's bare feet run down the stairs after me.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern as we both reach the bottom of the staircase.

My head hurts and I think I've bruised my ankle and back, but I won't let him know that, "don't touch me." I tell him.

"That's not what you were saying earlier." he says.

"Yes well that was before I realised I was just keeping the bed warm for someone else."

"Oh come on Ginny, it's not like we're in love or anything." He gets up and sighs is exasperation.

"Do you love Pansy?"

"No I do not."

"Then why get her to come here and have sex with you? She is married you know."

"Because I can." As if that makes it okay...

"Why did you choose to marry me?" My voice quietly shakes.

"Why does it matter?" Draco snaps.

"Why did you choose to marry me, Draco?" I ask again but louder this time.

"Oh I don't know, everyone wanted you so I did too. You were pretty, a Weasley and the love of Potter's life. Everyone wanted to fuck you so I knew the only way I could make you mine was the marriage law. I'm still from one of the richest families so I paid the price for the star attraction."

"You make me sick!" I scream as I pick myself up and run down the hallway.

Draco doesn't follow so I can only assume he's going back to Pansy.

When I reach my room is see red and scream at the top of my lungs, as if the volume would help rid me of the anger. Instead it only causes the windows to smash and the door to blow off it's hinges with wandless magic. The magic feels good, I've missed the feel of it coursing through my veins.

On a roll now I run to my shoe cabinet and select an especially expensive pair to smash against the dressing table mirror, it smashes loudly and the noise pleases me. I run into the bathroom and turn on all the taps and empty the bottles of bubble baths, shampoos and the rest of it all over the floor; exiting the room I go over to my wardrobe and start to throw expensive dress after expensive dress out of the window, grabbing the material and ripping it as I went. The shoes were next, the ones I hadn't used to smash everything else with already that was. Bye bye thousands of galleons worth of stuff. Give me my stuffy room at The Burrow with my scruffy clothes any day.

As I start to tear apart the bed sheets I spot a small box beside the small table, a birthday present I must have missed this morning. I take a break from my chaos and sit down to open it, as I do I see the most beautiful necklace ever, it's gold and heavy and filled with rubies and emeralds leading to a huge heart in the middle, it looks like the most expensive thing I have ever seen and it is perfect. I place it around my neck and pick up a shard of glass to look at my reflection, it honestly looks like it was made just for me and I love it.

But then I read the card,

 _Ginny,_

 _I look forward to seeing you tonight, happy birthday my love._

 _Draco_.

And with a heavy heart I begin to smash the necklace against the bedpost until the gems fall out and then I flush them down the toilet. The gold frame meets it's fate outside of the window too.

I hate him and I hate that he made me want him tonight the most.

I continue my path of destruction but with less oomph this time, I'm tired after all and my bones are starting to ache.

The next thing I know Mabel is shaking me awake as I doze beneath the dining room table, I can see Draco's feet as he sits there and I inwardly cringe in embarrassment. She slyly passes me a cloak to wrap around myself as I see I'm still naked. I'm thankful and smile up at her gratefully.

But no, he deserved everything he got last night and more.

I scramble from beneath the chairs and take a random seat.

"Is there any reason in particular I found the shell of a priceless family heirloom on the lawn this morning?" Draco asks me with the raise of an eyebrow.

He's sat there in black trousers and a white shirt looking incredibly smart and not at all sleep deprived, his hair is slicked into place perfectly as he sips his tea and reads the newspaper.

The newspaper I haven't been allowed to read since I got here meaning I have no idea what happens beyond these four walls.

"How would I know?" I mutter. I catch my reflection in a metal serving plate and even with the warped image I can still tell I'm a mess with my tear stained face and frazzled hair, I look tired too - well I am tired I suppose.

"So you don't recognise this?" He says as he pulls out the golden necklace, minus the gems, and slides it across the table so it's in front of me, "I found it amongst the many clothes and shoes you decided to decorate the grounds with last night."

"Good to know."

"How did it get there, Ginevra?" He questions again like I'm a child.

"Maybe somebody broke in." I say as I avoid looking him in the eye.

"I have the second best wards in the entire country after Hogwarts, my secret keeper is a random muggle in the middle of London who doesn't fully know what they agreed to, nobody will ever find them. I can assure you that nobody has broken in." He starts to clench and unclench his fist as he talks, he's getting mad.

"Okay then maybe something else happened."

"The only other thing would be theft, do you really want me to get every single servant down here and kill them one by one each time in a more painful way until somebody admits to it?"

"No." I mumble.

"Speak up, Ginevra."

"I said no." I say a little bit too loud.

"And how else will I get to find out who stole and defaced this priceless necklace, and why wouldn't they keep it after they stole it?" He asks as he finds more and more plot holes in my lies, "Mabel! Bring every member of staff to me please."

"Wait, stop!" I say as I finally look him in the eye.

"Why should I?"

"I-it was me," I tell him as I feel my cheeks heat up, "but it's your fault really because you slept with Pansy and-and Nott did warn me but I didn't believe him and then when she turned up she looked so much more confident and she's probably better in bed and she's way prettier than me and then you left me because you'd rather spend the night with her and it makes me really really hate you, no offence, and you made me so upset and I really didn't know it was so special and I flushed the gems down the toilet so maybe you can get them out and I'll fix it for you and-"

"Don't babble Ginny, it makes pretty girls ugly and ugly girls repulsive." He goes back to reading his paper and sipping his tea looking utterly murderous.

"Okay." Is all I can manage to say as my heart thunders in fear.

"Mabel send all of the staff back to work and tell Beryan to go to my room in half an hour. Ginny you are dismissed, Mabel will take you back to your room."

"Come on dear." Mabel says quietly as she waits for me to stand and follow her out of the room.

As soon as we're out of earshot I question her, "why did Draco want Beryan to go to his room?"

She doesn't respond until I repeat myself and even then it's with a sigh, "maybe he has a job for her to do or maybe he wants his bedroom to be cleaned."

She doesn't sound convinced, "or what else?" I ask again.

"Or maybe mudbloods who were born into rich families still feel above us other mudbloods and even poorer wizards. Maybe they also feel that by whoring themselves they may somehow end up being treated almost as well as the lady of the house with their own room and nice clothes, or maybe they'll even dream of one day being the lady of the house."

"Don't call yourself a mudbloods," I demand of her before carrying on, "how many servants do that?"

"Many will try but Master Draco is selective so I'd say only a few. Plus the pure bloods that come here, many husbands even let them because if they have illegitimate children with him they can get a hefty sum of money."

"Do they not know I exist?" I exclaim.

"The purebloods don't care, miss, they think themselves above the law. The servants see the way you don't act like a lady and they try to do better so he prefers them. I suppose they also want to become pregnant so Master Draco has no choice but to care for them better."

"That doesn't mean he has to take them up on their offers."

"Master Draco is only a man, miss. And he did have to wait many months for you." Mabel is getting nervous now I can tell. Who's side is she on?

"And you think that is right?" I query.

"Not at all miss, but as his forever loyal servant I think that whatever Master Draco does he has reasons behind as he can do no wrong." Mabel says but I can tell the last part sounds rehearsed and she even puts her own sarcastic twist on it. How interesting.

I don't even feel sad right now, just anger. Rage runs through me and my mind ticks over as I think of exactly how I'll take this idiot down.

This is war and he doesn't even know it yet.

"Are you okay miss? I hope I haven't upset you so." Mabel worriedly asks me.

"Totally fine thank you Mabel, and please call me Ginny." I smile at her but the smile has an angry undertone.

"But Miss Ginny you don't sound fine."

"Well now you just sound like a house elf. That will be all, Mabel."

I shimmy off trying to look every ounce the Lady I'm supposed to in my oversized cloak and bare feet. So far I'm not doing a very good job of the whole thing.

As I enter my room I look around, the door is back and the windows are fixed but my wardrobes are empty as well as my shoe cupboard. As soon as I shut the door it clicks shut behind me and of course it doesn't open back up but that doesn't shock me. A note is addressed to me on my bed, though. I pick it up and read it,

 _Ginny,_

 _From now on you will only dress when I allow you to. You are lucky as I could have been much more harsh. I expect you to spend the rest of the day thinking about your wrongdoings and don't even think about going to sleep because as soon as your eyes close an alarm will go off. Try it if you like, I'm not bluffing._

 _Draco._

And so I spend the day sitting and planning instead of thinking about my wrongdoings. I know now that I cannot stay here for much longer, it will either kill me or drive me to kill.

At about 8 o'clock a box suddenly appears in my bed with a pop, it makes me jump and almost fall from my chair but I quickly recover. I tip toe across the room as if the box would explode or something before getting the courage to go and open it.

Inside is a beautiful red dress, it's off the shoulder and kind of flirty with it's heart shaped neckline and loose, pleated skirt that falls to just above my knees. It was paired with a thin black belt and matching black heels. I assumed this meant I was supposed to get ready so before I put it on I jump in the shower and do my hair and makeup.

Draco picked came to my room to collect me at 9.15. We were going to attend a part at the Nott household.

Great, just who I wanted to see.

As we flooed to their house he gave me the rules, "you will have to behave yourself, no babbling, do not embarrass me and do not talk to Pansy."

"Okay." I mumbled dejectedly. I didn't want to talk to the bitch anyway.

"Also I don't want you bothering me too much tonight so try and make friends."

That gives me a thought, "will Luna be there to tonight?" I'm officially excited.

Draco turns to look at me and even looks a little bit sympathetic, "she will be, yes, but I'm not sure what rules Blaise has given her so try not to get her in trouble."

"Oh." I look away, well that really burst my bubble.

By now we'd finally arrived so Draco takes my hand and leads me into their ball room.

How to people have such big houses? It's entirely not fair. Especially because they're usually mean. I guess that Nott must be almost as rich as Draco because this room is almost as big as some of the smaller function rooms at the manor.

Well I guess that means he's almost as rich as me, too. I'm still not used to that.

There are literally at least fifty people milling about as a band plays in the background, some people look slur-your-words drunk and even more look like they are getting that way, Pansy and Nott included.

"Go make friends." Draco tells me as he shoos me away, the bastard.

I sit on the windowsill and begin to drink a glass of wine that is handed to me. I watch Draco's progress around the room, he spends about five minutes with each important person before moving on, each time he gets a fresh drink and each time he finishes it. I match him almost one for one of the drink front but for some reason I don't feel drunk yet.

I saw Luna enter with Zabini about half an hour after we arrived but so far I haven't gone near her for fear of getting her punished.

But right now she's looking right at me, Blaise is turned the other way talking to Goyle and at first I didn't believe my eyes, but yes she is definitely looking at me. She motions to the door and then turns and asks Blaise something, he nods his head and she walks out of the door. I follow a minute later to find her, as soon as I stand my head spins. I guess I'm more tipsy than I thought I was.

"Luna," I whisper loudly as I walk around the strange house, "Luna!"

"I'm in here, Ginny." I hear her familiar voice and then a hand grabs me and pulls me into a magnificent bathroom.

"Luna!" I shout and wrap my arms around her frail frame.

"I fear I may only have one minute to talk to you before Blaise comes to look for me." Her soft voice is exactly the same but the faraway look in her eyes is now gone. This Luna is damaged, that's for sure.

"Okay well quickly - are you okay?" I ask.

"Well I'm pregnant." She whispers. Draco had been right.

"How far along are you?" I'm trying to get as much information as possible but every answer breaks my heart a little bit more.

"10 weeks but I'm not really showing yet. Maybe it's because Blaise doesn't feed me very much." Luna ponders.

"That's awful! Is there anything you can do?" Tears bead in the corners of my eyes and drop from my eyelashes.

"Well there's nothing I can do," she pauses, "but please Ginny - I can't have my child brought up in this world. Please do something, anything, to put this to a stop. I can't risk the baby but I hope you can think of something." She's begging and I can't stand it because it makes me so sad.

"Luna, I-I can't. I wish I could but there is nothing I can do. I'm powerless." I feel completely hopeless as I look at my broken friend.

"You're the one everybody wants, you could never be powerless." She leans in and gives me a damp kiss on the cheek before briskly walking back to the party, I follow a few steps behind and watch as she reaches her husband's side.

"You're crying." He states bluntly.

"Hormones." She gives him a small smile.

"The sooner that thing is out of you the better." Blaise says before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to another group of people.

I walk in now it's safe to and grab another glass of wine and down it on the spot, I pick up another and begin to pace. Way to put the pressure on.

"Ah, Weasley." Someone says behind me.

I turn and groan, "Nott."

"It's fine, you can call me Theo." he winks.

"What a pleasure, Theo." I bite out.

He moves closer to me and drapes an arm around my shoulder before pointing at the opposite side of the hall, "if our spouses are having that much fun then we might as well too."

I look to where he's pointing and there they are, Draco and Pansy, all over each other in plain sight. I suppose he's given up on networking and moved onto something more enjoyable. It makes me sick, a look Theo seems to mirror, I could probably run around naked and he wouldn't even look up.

"Does that now bother you?" I ask before taking a deep breath to stay calm.

In, out. In, out.

"Of course it does." He looks so vulnerable and although I haven't forgotten our last encounter I allow him to keep his arm around me as we go and lean against the windowsill I've resided at the whole night.

"Then why do you let them do it?" This makes no sense.

"Because Draco wants to." I can see his jaw clench as he watches them.

"So?"

"Draco has a lot of power in the new world order so it's best to keep on his good side and even gain favour if you can. Things don't work the way they used to."

Power.

It's always about power.

But at least I can finally see Theo for who he really is. A weak man in love with someone who loves someone else, that someone else being my husband.

The pair of them stand up and drunkenly stumble across the room and out into the hallway, the whole time giving each other small kisses as Pansy begins to take off Draco's tie. They can't even leave the undressing for the bedroom, it makes me sick.

"This is humiliating, everyone is looking at us." I mutter from the corner of my mouth.

"You'll get used to it, I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to deal with it now." Theo tells me.

"This happens a lot?" I ask, I want to cry.

"Almost every function. It's why I was such a dick to you last time, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," I tell him and smile, "how long will they be gone for?"

"Until the early hours of the morning so you'll be in it for the long haul." He looks so mad as he tells me this, he's probably thinking about Draco fucking his wife.

"Now let's get you as smashed as I am." I say with a smirk to lighten the mood.

He laughs in response and grabs two drinks we raise them to our lips and he downs his in one, whilst he's not looking I put my still full glass behind the curtain and tell him to drink another one. For every drink I have he has to have two, only when he's drunk enough I switch to water and tell him it's White whine. He believes me. Good.

I've got him right where I want him.

When I finally feel like I've sobered up enough I suggest eating something in the kitchen, there's a narrow window between him being stupidly drunk and him being so stupidly drunk he can't even speak so I can't miss this chance.

He agrees and so he shows me the way as he holds my hand. I flirt a little bit to keep him going.

"Here we are!" He declares in a shout as we walk into his kitchen, he walks over and jumps up to sit on the work top, "we don't like the servant sitting so we don't have a seat. This will do though won't it?"

"Of course. Now let's find some food." I grin at him before rifling through the cupboards. What is it with rich people not having snack foods?

"If you're looking for junk it's all in here." He says and opens the cupboard behind his head, he swings dangerously off the worktop and I have to very quickly run over to push him back on. It's like looking after a child I swear.

He is right though, I take out some mini cauldron cakes and give him one before taking a bite out of one myself, "so tell me a bit about the new world order."

"Well it's just Britain at the moment but that'll grow." He slurs.

"And are you happy about that?" I question, I need to tread carefully here.

"Well I'm pureblood and rich, I'll be okay whatever happens." He winks at me but it just looks like a messed up blink.

"Unless you piss off Draco."

"Yes, then my world would be that much shittier." He waves his hand around and points at nothing in particular as he speaks. His language is just awful.

"So Draco has a lot of power."

Power, it all goes back to power.

"Yes."

"So what exactly does he do?" I ask.

"Well at the moment his job is to get to the bottom of the Azkaban breakout. Most of the DA and The Order got out, the surviving ones anyway." The alcohol makes Theo's tongue loose.

"How did they manage that?" My heart beats that little bit faster.

"Someone must have helped them but that's Draco's job to know who." He taps me on the nose and gets real close to my face.

I subtly pull back and thankfully he doesn't realise, "and the rest of the people in there - they all have jobs too?"

"Yes." Theo nods his head before slumping against me and almost passing out on my shoulder.

"Come on then." I mumble more to myself as I help Theo stand, I struggle to walk the corridors with him leaning on me so I end up shouting until a servant comes to help me help Theo into the nearest guest bedroom.

By this point it's one o'clock in the morning but Draco still hasn't tried to find me so I assume he's still busy. I take a moment to compose myself and straighten my dress out before walking back into the hall, it's still surprisingly busy so I decide to utilise this time the best I can.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Malfoy." I say as I begin to shake hands and chat to the most important looking people in the room, I use my award winning smile as I lean in close to them. Well I'm glad I wore my push up bra today.

Networking, I'd learned from the best.

OoOoO

Early the next morning Mabel bustles into the room with a tray of food, "are you okay dear?" She asks with concern. I don't blame her, I'm lying on the floor looking at the ceiling like it is the most interesting thing in the world.

She places my tray down when I don't respond but I stop her before she can leave, "do you like it here?" I ask innocently.

"Yes Miss Ginny, very much so." She says but I'm not convinced.

"You don't sound like you do." I sit up and look at her.

She darts a quick look to the door before speaking again, "the thing I love most about this place is that the walls have ears." She looks so deeply into my eyes for the last four words.

"Oh." I say like an idiot, "well I'm so glad you like it here Mabel," I say as I stand and walk to the mirror, "and I certainly hope you like being my personal servant."

She smiles as talks now, "oh yes Miss Ginny it's a privilege to be of service."

I pick up my lipstick and begin to write on my vanity mirror,

 _Do you like it here?_

She shakes her head.

I wipe off what I've written and write something else,

 _Do you support Lord Voldemort?_

She shakes her head faster than before with a frown on her face, I think she's offended I've even asked.

And so I write another message,

 _Can you ever leave this place?_

She walks over and takes the lipstick from my hand,

 _I leave once a month to go and pick up your new clothes._

I open my mouth with a huge smile and give her a huge hug, it feels exactly like I'm hugging my own mother for a second.

"I have a plan." I whisper in her ear.

"What is it?" Her whisper is almost inaudible.

"It's too much to write on the mirror. If you can get hold of some parchment for me I'll write it down. I just need to know you're willing to help."

She pauses for a while as we stay in the close embrace, "will it bring down Draco?"

"Yes."

"What about Lord Voldemort?"

"I really do hope so."

"Well whatever it is, I'm in."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey everyone, sorry for the late update - I just could not get this chapter to flow. So just a heads up, it is very clunky and short, but also vital for the rest of the story. I think I'll come back and revisit it soon but I've been working on this particular chapter for so long now I need a break from it so I'm moving on to chapter 8. I will be starting my degree this week so updates may be more like 2-5 a week instead of 5-7. Also my high maintenance cats were complaining that I wasn't giving them enough attention. Also I work too much, boo. Anyway, all of you readers and reviewers are the best - every time I get an email through to say new review, follow, etc it honestly just makes me smile. You all motivate me to write and give me the confidence to do what I love, so thank you and enjoy(ish).

 **OoOoO**

"Did you enjoy the party last night?" Draco asks me as we sit eating dinner the next evening.

"Very much so thank you. I trust you enjoyed it too?" I sip my glass of water and stare at him across the table. Weak Ginny died last night when she found out she has to save her pregnant best friend.

"I had a swell time." He says back, this is such a passive aggressive conversation.

"Oh I could see that for myself." I say and raise my eyebrows at him.

He sighs and looks down at his plate, "yes about that - I should probably apologise I suppose."

"Yes you probably should." I challenge but he doesn't say anything back.

We carry on eating in silence for a while before Draco starts talks again, "I will stop when our son is born."

"How nobel of you," I mutter, "although you probably already have children don't you."

"Oh please I'm not stupid Ginny, give me some credit." He laughs even though it's really not funny.

"And why should I give any credit to the man who forced me to marry him only to then sleep with half of the women in his home and more?" I'm getting angry again now.

"Well half is an exaggeration." He smiles at me cockily.

"As if that makes it okay, Draco. What would you do if I started sleeping with even one other person? You are the one who is okay with the idea after all."

Draco begins to really laugh now, "no man would sleep with you because you are mine."

"Weren't you the one who said everyone wanted to be with me?" I begin to shout.

"But they know you belong to me and that is all that matters."

"If you say so." I mumble as I try to calm myself down.

"You are lucky to have me, Ginevra. Did you see the way your friend Luna was treated? Did you know that Blaise had a wife before her but managed to kill her within two days?"

I'm not even shocked by the revelation, "Blaise Zabini is a horrible man, but that still does not make what you've done okay."

"How about if you drop if you can get some more clothes? You'll have a whole wardrobe to pick from instead of me sending an outfit down to you every morning." Draco bargains.

"Deal." I tell him defiantly as I pick up my plate of food and walk to my room.

I'm getting used to these dramatic exits and I love them.

I wonder the halls running my plans through my head over and over again, this has the potential to be so great.

I just really hope it works.

Taking heed to what Mabel said I walk around the manor with a cool exterior so that people do not grow suspicious of my change in demeanour, I should be sadder as opposed to happier, after all.

"Look at what I found." Someone says behind me with a giggle.

I turn to find out who it is, "What on earth do you want?"

"I want you to hear me out." Beryan tells me.

Urgh, I hate this girl, "and why would I do that?"

"Because look at what I've got." She practically sings to me as she shows me a sheet of parchment.

I go to grab it from her but she holds it out of my reach.

"Give it back! I'm in charge of you now give it to me!" I yell in panic.

"Oh but you're not in charge of me now, not once Draco sees this picture that you've drawn of Harry Potter."

"He's Master Draco to you." I tell her, I really need to work on my comebacks.

"Not when I'm in bed with him." She responds.

"Oh please, why would he touch a horse face like you?" I scoff. I know it's true but I want to hurt her.

"Well he takes me more often than he takes you." She laughs.

"That's because I'm not a whore," I start to tell her, "and yet which one of us is the lady and which one of us is the help? Because the last time I checked I was the one wearing nice clothes to fancy parties and you were the one cleaning my bathroom."

"You have no power here, Weasley." She mutters bitterly.

"Oh really?" I try something I have only practied in theory before, I focus all of my pent up energy and anger as the parchment in her hand, I stare at it long and hard, and just as I think nothing is going to happen it bursts into flames. The parchment quickly crumbles but not before burning Beryan's hand.

"You bitch!" She's shocked.

"I'd get that hand checked if I were you a help with no hand is really no help at all." I tell her with as much venom as I can muster.

Beryan turns and runs away from me, I can hear her cry and I do try my best to feel sorry for her, but I just can't.

So I turn the other way and walk some laps of the manor house, I come across the east wing and pause to deliberate. Do I go inside?

No, that would be simple too much adventure for one week. Maybe another time.

I stretch and yawn and take this as my signal to turn around and go to bed, I've been an emotional wreck all day and its been too much.

I enter my room and turn the light on, but before I can someone comes up behind me and covers my mouth, I'm in shock and wriggle to free myself but then I hear a familiar voice in my ear,

"I have what you asked for but this has to be a silent meeting - nobody can know I'm here." Its Mabel.

I nod my head and she lets go, we fumble our way into the bathroom and turn the light on when we are safely inside, as there are no windows people cannot see that we're in here.

Without a word passing between us I take the quill and start writing, our silent meeting shows us the seriousness of the meeting and it starts to make me feel a bit sick.

 _How do I know I can I trust you?_

I write.

 _You don't._

Is her response.

It makes me pause as I deliberate in my mind whether I should go forward. If Draco found out I have no idea what would happen to me, I'd probably die and that's if I managed to catch him in a good mood.

Sensing my mood she picks up the quill and writes something else,

 _But you don't have much choice, its the only way wither of us will get away from this place._

She's right.

With a shaking hand I divulge the plan.

 _You said you leave once a month, yes?_

I begin

 _Yes._

She responds

 _Is there any way you could make that more regular?_

I write.

 _I shop mostly for you so I suppose if you ask for more and behave yourself I could do._

Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought. Actual contact with my husband, urgh.

 _There has been a breakout in Azkaban, a lot of the rebel forces escaped and are on the run. It will be hard but do you think you'd be able to make contact with one of them?_

Her eyes light up with excitement as I tell her,

 _I can try._

Mabel writes.

 _That's not good enough, I need to know._

If we're both risking our lives for this we need to be sure. Mabel pauses for a moment as her forehead creases in thought.

 _When I go to the town Master Malfoy gives me 2 galleons of allowance, I usually spend it getting an ice cream and a cup of tea. I save the rest but he doesn't know that. When I go in there the shopkeeper often talks about the resistance and how great some of the members were._

My heart begins to beat with excitement, this may work.

 _What is his name?_

I can't get my hopes up too high.

 _Xenophilius Lovegood._

I feel like my heart misses a beat as Mabel looks up at me in anticipation.

 _Use him._

I tell her.

 _So what's the plan?_

Mabel writes.

 _I may have ways of getting information, I have very little at the moment but I'm hoping this may change. When you go to town I want you to relay this to Lovegood, tell him that in return for him getting the information to the rebel forces I will do all I can to free his daughter. Tell him that we need evidence of who is getting the information too or else we stop._

We are having to write smaller and smaller to get all of the information down.

 _What information do you have now?_

Mabel asks.

 _Only about the Azkaban breakout. Draco also told me that the secret keeper for this house is a random muggle in London who doesn't even know what he agreed to, so in other words we have to breakout as nobody can break in._

I admit.

 _I go to the town in three days, I will let you know what happens._

And with that Mabel and I stand, we give each other a knowing look and then she walks away. I hear my bedroom door quietly close and take that as my queue to also go into the bedroom.

As I crawl into bed my tummy flutters nervously, have I just made the best decision of my life or the biggest mistake? Only a thin line falls between then but at this moment in time all I can do is wait.

When I fall asleep I dream of dungeons and palaces and somewhere in between.

OoOoO

Somewhere around mid afternoon I put on the outfit Draco has set out for me, a short grey dress which is so tight I almost can't fit into it, and some electric blue stilettos. I totter down to his room to try and make amends, somehow plotting against him makes the whole experience of being nice to him that little bit more bearable.

I decide to head down to the kitchen first and make him some soup seeing as he enjoyed it so much last time, after shooing all of the servants away I look into the overflowing cupboards and sooth my nerves by chopping all of the veg and pretending it's Blaise's face.

All I can think about is Luna, I'll do anything for her. I'll also do anything for the baby she cares so much about, even if I don't understand it myself. It makes me appreciate Draco a little bit, I don't think he'd ever hit me or put me in the dungeons if I was with child, not for me but for the child at least.

Blaise truly is a monster.

Soon enough the food is finished, chunky vegetable soup this time, and I take it up to him.

I try his office first, but he's not there, so I go to his bedroom instead. I'm dreading what I may find in there but I'm hoping that whatever it is it's platonic, I've only made two bowls of soup after all.

I knock on the door nervously.

"I've told you I don't care about your hand, Beryan, so stop bothering me." Draco drawls.

I open the door anyway as a balance a bowl of coup in my hand, one of my forearm and a bag of bread rolls under my arm.

He doesn't even look up, "Do not make me mad if I were you."

"Um.. It's Ginny." I stutter. Will he be mad at me? It would move my plan even further back.

His head snaps up right away and he comes over to take a bowl of soup from me, "Oh I didn't realise. How come you're here?"

"Well I made you soup." I say.

"Thanks Ginny." He smiles an actual real smile. I think.

"That's okay, but I best be going." I'm losing my nerve, I don't want to be in this room any more.

But before I can leave Draco grabs my arm, "please stay."

I turn and look at him and only then do I realise his hair is wet and his top half is totally uncovered and a tiny bit damp. All he's wearing are some khaki slacks and he looks like he's stepped off of one of the many posters we had scattered around our dorm last year that we'd vandalised with little hearts and kisses.

"I don't want to fight any more, Draco. I'm okay with everything you do and I understand you probably have reason to. I want to be a good wife." Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie.

"That's okay, I can understand how this has been hard for you. If I were brought up in a barn I too would probably behave like you." He says.

It takes everything I have to bite my tongue, "well at least I know how to make good soup."

"And that I'm glad of, now come and sit." He pulls me over to his desk and I actually have to sit on his lap as we eat our soup. I can feel his uncovered muscles pressing into me and I'd be lying if I said it didn't make the littlest bit hot for him.

"Are there any more parties?" I casually drop into conversation.

"Well yes, but I didn't accept because I didn't think you enjoyed them very much."

"Oh Draco!" I turn so I'm facing him, "but I love parties."

"Then why did you have a foul expression on your face last time we were at one?" He's confused now, I can tell.

"Because I was shocked at the behaviour of some people, but now I'm used to it I'd love to go to more. Please?" I beg slightly.

He shifts me so I'm straddling his waist more, "So what do you love out them?"

I think he's sensing I'm up to something so I widen my eyes in awe as I start to talk, "I love the dresses, the shoes, I love how dressed up and beautiful everyone is, I love the drinks, the food, the grand houses, I love the decorations and the themes and I do think is funny to watch people do silly things when they drink too much," I turn away and sigh for the last part, "I also love getting away from this place sometimes. Its such a lovely home and I do love it here, but sometimes I just need to get out, you know?" I look back at him with my puppy dog eyes and sad smile.

"Then we'll go to more parties and maybe I'll even let you host one or two yourself." He says.

Playing my part to the best of my ability I lean forward and kiss him, it's the first time I've done so without being prompted and I can feel him smile against my lips.

"Thank you." I murmur against his neck as he picks me up and takes me to the bed.

As he lays me down and leans over me he stares at my face so much it makes me uncomfortable, "our babies will be so beautiful." He tells me.

I don't know how to respond so instead I pretend I didn't hear him and carry on assaulting his mouth.

With a new found confidence I move my hands down to the budge in his trousers and begin to stroke him above the fabric of his trousers.

"Gin." He groans as he begins to rock his hips into mine.

I moan a little in response and nibble his ear lobe.

He reaches up to grab my breasts, but I stop him.

"More of this once we go to an actual party." I announce.

"Fuck." He groans as I stand up and walk out, I'm laughing to myself and an unusual feeling makes me feel happy inside.

Power, the feeling is power.

And I love it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well thankfully the writers block has gone. Thank you for putting up with my delay in updating, I'm never usually like this but for some reason the words in my head just would not go onto paper (or iPad more like). Anyway I hope you enjoy the update now it's finally here! Please let me know what you think.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And so I say to the goblin, sorry it's all my vault!" Someone I recognise from school says to the group we're standing in. Everyone laughs at the really not funny joke just to inflate the ego of the seemingly powerful man. Not that I can say much, I politely laugh along too.

A man true to his word Draco Malfoy has been getting invites to as many parties as possible. We only had our conversation last week and yet I have at least one party arranged every week for the next six weeks so this will be the first of many.

Draco and I had gone for a few drinks beforehand with Nott and Pansy so of course he was already completely hammered. As soon as he was tipsy I added an extra shot to every drink he had. To say it worked a treat would be an understatement. I hadn't seen him all night, he'd told me to behave and left with a few friends to play some illegal poker like a drunken school boy. He'd be back of course but at least I had a few hours.

I feel a hand snake around my waist as Nott leads me away from the group, "he's just a decoy, he's not really very important at all." He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You know that I'm putting a lot of trust in you when maybe I shouldn't, death eater." I respond.

"Ah but I'm your only ally at the party." He says. Of course he's right, and it hate his arrogance about it.

Must. Get. Over. Prejudice.

"Fancy a walk and talk?" I ask with a coy smile as I turn and face him, without waiting for a response I twirl away and of course he follows.

I try the patio doors on the left side of the room until one finally opens, a breath of fresh air hits me, I close my eyes and embrace the feeling of the crisp breeze. It feels like so long since I've been outside and I love it.

"Is there any reason you've dragged me out here, Weasley?" Nott asks me. It's as if our last meeting has been forgotten, our meeting where we were actually on okay terms.

I sigh as we link arms and begin to walk across the beautiful gardens, "I love being outside."

"Is that it?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow. He has an agelessly handsome face with curly brown hair and square jaw line. Every time he swallows I can see his Adam's apple bob up and down and it reminds me of my brother Percy. He's almost as tall as Draco which means that even in my chunky black heels he's taller than me.

"You don't really fit in with that lot do you?" I state honestly.

"Is it that obvious?" He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck. He's wearing a creased white shirt with no tie or jacket and his shoes are a totally different shade of black to his trousers. Compared to everyone in there even his dress sense was out. He even has a few freckles dotted over his face which makes him the most imperfect out of all of them, well apart from me of course.

"I noticed it last time but didn't want to say anything." I admit. We reach a

Pretty white bench surrounded by beautiful smelling lavender and take a seat, the metal is cold but anything is better than the stuffiness of inside. I can hear the trickle of water in the distance and the hum of chatter from inside but I feel oddly at peace.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." I smile, it's a fake one of course but I find I don't have to try so hard with him.

He exhales slowly before starting, "the sorting hat really struggled to place me into a house when I started at Hogwarts, he knew more about me than I did and I don't think he liked what he saw," he paused as if to deliberate before continuing, "he wanted to put me in Hufflepuff but he said I wasn't loyal enough, he also said I wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor. He said I was the sort of person to join the winning side just to protect myself whether I believed the message or not, he said that I would change to fit in and get by. The poor hat couldn't work out if that made me clever enough to survive or manipulative enough to win. I suppose he decided on the manipulative side but it did take him a while." He laughed nervously and looked off into the distance as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I gently pat his arm before speaking, "why are you telling me this?"

"I guess I know you're different too."

"So is Luna and some of the other girls in there." I reason.

"But none of them can get Draco Malfoy so drunk he doesn't know what he's doing. That's very impressive by the way, I saw you sneaking the shots in." He laughs. I cringe at this, if he saw it who else did? Would they tell Draco? Hell, even Nott could tell Draco, "I know what you're thinking but it can be our little secret."

"But why?"

"You'd understand if you saw the love of your life going off to fuck another man when ever she could." He tells me, his tone is menacing and harsh but at the same time you can almost hear the hurt in his words.

"We can take him down you know." It slips out before I can even help it.

He looks up at me with a serious expression on his face, "this is a dangerous game you're playing, I hope you realise that. Draco would not think twice about having us both killed."

"Well I better not get caught then." I meet his eyes with my steely gaze, "I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Do you support Voldemort?"

He sighs loudly and places his head in his hands, he takes his time to formulate his answer and I can tell he's having to really think about it, "I support the winning side."

"But what if The Order could win?"

"If The Order is more likely to win then I would support them of course."

"And what if I told you that I could find a way to bring down Voldemort from the inside and completely destroy Draco Malfoy in the process?" As soon as I say it I feel dread pool in my stomach, I'd only met this man a few times and I'm walking a very fine line between being dead and alive tomorrow morning.

"Then I would have to ask if myself and Pansy could have full immunity from any charges brought upon us for death eater activities." His face doesn't even alter so I cannot read his emotions fully. They all seem to be good at that, it must have been an extra curricular Slytherin activity.

"You would be exempt from all charges on account of your help to bring down the new world order. As an extension your wife would be safe by default." I promise.

"And what help would that be?" He asks curiously.

I can feel the corners of my mouth turn up into a sly smile, "you said that man in there was a decoy, so I want to know who the real powerhouses are in there and I want to know their weakness." If they play dirty then so will I.

Nott stands with an outstretched hand which I take, he pulls me to my feet and leads me back inside, "well shall we begin?" We smirk at one another as we walk back into the party with a lot more purpose than before.

As we dawdle to the house I link my arm through Notts once more, "you know it won't make her love you, right?"

"What do you mean?" He asks with a sigh.

I pause to think of the most delicate way to put this, "getting rid of Draco will not make Pansy fall in love with you and this plan will not solve everything. It may help but there is no guarantee."

He closes his eyes for a brief moment before he answers, "I know." Is all he says, but whether or not he really does is yet to be seen.

When we get inside I muster up all the inner strength I can. Nott does the same beside me.

"Hello Mr Versalini, how are you this evening?" Nott says to a tanned, bald man who looks about fifty. It's amazing how fake these people can all be when they network.

"Very well Mr Nott, very well. And you must be Mrs Malfoy." He says as he takes my hand and places a kiss on it making me giggle childishly when his moustache tickles my skin. He has a thick accent that sounds European but from which country I'm not quite sure.

"How are things at the ministry? Going well I trust." Nott says.

"Of course, of course my boy. It will only be a matter of time before the perfect world is formed." He's speaking to Nott but leering at me with his yellowing teeth on display.

"That is great to hear, Mr Versalini. If you ever need any help spreading our message just let me know." Nott gives him a gleaming smile before shaking his hand and steering us away.

"So what does he do?" I mumble as we leave earshot.

"He's head of foreign relations."

"What does that mean?"

"He's in charge of bribing officials and using any means possible to try and get them to join our order."

"And his weakness?"

"Redheads."

Ah, that explains a lot.

We carry on like this for a while, Nott pointing people out and making small talk with them. For someone who claims to be just for the winning side he seems awfully dedicated which is worrying. Anyone this dedicated to a kind of lie must be some sort of sociopath. Part of my worries it's all a setup and he's going to tell Draco everything, but then if that was the case why would he be telling me so much? I suppose someone so dedicated to winning has no moral boundaries.

My feet ache almost as much as my face as I begin to tire of fake smiling and standing, but before I can tell Nott he gently pushes my head in the direction of the fireplace, "see that man there with the ponytail? That's Yaxley, he's in charge of rounding up any remaining muggle borns and killing them."

I cringe at the job role but can't help but notice how he says muggle borns and not mudbloods, "and who is he talking to?" It's the decoy from earlier.

"He's a nobody who works for Yaxley but he has a lot of money and with money comes influence, or at least in does in this circle."

"But you all have money." I laugh dryly.

"We all have big houses but we don't all have money. This new world isn't paying well so far and these lavish parties and designer clothes don't come free." Nott says.

"So why do you all do it?" I'm officially even more confused by this group than before.

"It's quite simple really, nobody wants to think that they are missing out on what somebody else is getting."

"And how do you know who is poor and who is rich?" I ask curiously.

He looks down on me as if I'm completely innocent and I hate it, "I'm in charge of accounts. None of these people can shit without me knowing about it."

"So you're an important person then." I reply.

"Of course I am." He scoffs.

"And who's the richest person in this room?" I ask out of interest.

"Easy, that would be you."

OoOoO

"Morning." I say to Draco as he finally cracks his eyes open.

"Turn the light off." He grumbles as he wipes the bit of drool away from the corner of his mouth. I'd been sat at the chair by his desk for the last three hours just watching him sleep like a creeper.

"The light isn't on hunny, it's called the sun, "I laugh as realisation dawns on his face, "but luckily for you your wife is an amazing person who has already had the elves make a hangover cure."

I've decided to start the day off as a nice person, going outside yesterday has given me a taste of freedom that I cannot go without any more. I had to be nice to him as much as it killed me, even if it did send me insane being indoors would do the exact same thing.

Draco grabs the potion from my hand and gulps it down in one, "ahh, that's better," he says before looking over to me curiously, something about his gaze makes my tummy flutter, "are you wearing my Slytherin tee shirt?"

"Yes." I mumble to the floor, I can feel my cheeks heating up so I let my hair cover my face as I fiddle with the hem, "I'm sorry Draco, please don't be mad."

"But what about all of the nightwear I bought you?" He asks, his voice unreadable.

"I still have it all but this is just more comfortable. I'll stop wearing it if you like though." Something about him just makes me squirm and I can never read him like I can other people.

He shocks me by gently tilting my head up to face him, in my embarrassment I hadn't even notice him walk over to me, "it's okay Ginevra."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I am. It suits you better anyway." He stands up and stretches. All he's wearing are his boxers and as he turns away I can see very muscle in his back ripple. He has a seeker's build with broad shoulders and a narrow waist, he's not overly muscular but he looks very athletic, he must definitely work out.

"Thanks." I murmur distractedly as I continue to stare at his back, my eyes then wonder down to his nicely shaped bum, but then quickly to his legs as I feel my cheeks heat up again.

"But do you know where it'll look better?" He's facing me again now.

"Where?" I ask as I meet his gaze curiously.

He leans down in front of me with his hands resting on my bare thighs, "on the floor."

Before I know it he's grabbed the bottom of the top and dragged it over my head leaving me totally naked apart from my small underwear, "Draco!" I gasp.

"You're coming with me," He winks as he takes my hand and leads me into his large eńsuit bathroom.

I follow him like a lost lamb and don't fight back as he removes my underwear and his own leaving us both naked, he turns the shower on and and beckons me to follow him in.

I apprehensively go in after him and shiver slightly as a feeling of both excitement and dread fills me from my stomach up.

He starts to wash himself and when it comes to scrubbing his back he makes me do it for him.

"You know people saw yourself and Theodore go on a little outing at the party last night." His tone has changed completely. I go to stop scrubbing his back but he makes me continue.

"Oh really? Like who?" I question, I can't stop the shake in my voice.

"Well Pansy for one, she was quite distressed when she saw her husband leave with another woman," Like she's one to talk, the cheating whore, "so is it true?"

"Well-" I stop talking as my bottom lip starts to quiver, does he know anything else?

"Answer me Ginevra, and you better be honest because I spoke to Theodore last night after you'd fallen asleep."

Shit. What had Theo said?

"I wasn't feeling very well and you had already left," I say in an annoyingly high voice which I don't seem to have any control over, "I couldn't see Pansy either and the only other person I know is Nott so he helped me outside for some fresh air. We were only gone for a few minutes I promise."

I'm crying. Why on earth am I crying?

"Luckily for you that matches up with what Theodore said. All I ask is that next time you be more subtle about it, I cannot have my authority compromised." He clenches his fists by his sides so I reach down and take one of his hands in mine.

"Is that it?" I ask quietly.

"Not yet," oh no, "how do we stop you embarrassing me like that again?"

I ponder on the question for a second trying to work out how I can play this to my advantage as the water pounds down on us and steams the room up, "maybe if you let me choose my own clothes for the parties I wouldn't have to wear such tight outfits which can sometimes make me feel quite light headed."

It's true. Last night he had dressed me in a black and cream dress with a corseted top half and flowing skirt, it felt like I was being pinched in constantly and my breathing had not been right. The fact that it had not caused me a real illness was beyond the point, it was completely ridiculous.

"Deal, so long as I can approve it before we leave for anything. Mabel will bring a catalogue up to you once a week where you can go through and choose clothes, she will then bring it to me to be okayed." His voice was still ice cold but at least the deal worked in my favour, I had hardly seem Mabel since giving her the letter to

pass on because she feared for our safety, but now she wouldn't have to.

"Thank you Draco." I smile and hug his damp back.

He shrugs me off and faces me, "now for your punishment."

I don't even get the chance to ask what on earth is going on before he grabs my hair and spins me around. He then slams me into the shower door and shoves a finger inside of me. I gasp at the unwanted intrusion, he didn't even warn me and it hurts.

I try to squirm out of his vice like grip but it just makes him more rough with his fingers. Somehow being in the shower makes everything more dry and by the time he puts his dick in me I'm still not ready.

"Stop it!" I whine as tears leak down my face, he's only been going for a few minutes but it feels like hours, I'm sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Fine." He mutters as he pulls out of me. My shaking legs stop supporting my body weight and I fall down onto the hard shower floor in a naked heap, "you've put on weight anyway and it makes you unattractive."

I sob on the floor as he turns the water off and walks out. Of course I've put on weight, I've been cooped up in this house for so long now.

As he leaves I cry for my body, I cry for my family, I cry for Luna and I cry because I may have just lost my only chance of escape.

By the time I stop crying I'm a shivering mess and my hair has started to dry into frizzy waves. He doesn't come back for me and instead I have to pick myself up off the floor and limp back to my room in nothing but his stupid tee shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hi guys, I guess uni is just more stressful than I thought it would be. I'm still doing my best to update though! Remember the more reviews the quicker I write. I am already starting on the next chapter but I am going away for a few days, I may write a couple chapters and upload them together when I get back to the land of wifi, but that's if they don't have any there (I'm not sure). I'm really looking forward to where this story is going and I hope you're enjoying it as much now as you did in the beginning. Please let me know what you think and most of all please enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoO

I think I'm going crazy.

I think I can hear Luna in Malfoy manor.

It must be the lack of food.

This is day seven of my bedroom barricade after all.

If he's going to treat me like a prisoner then a prisoner I shall be, even if the no food rule I've implemented is making a me feel woozy.

Every time they have sent books I have returned them, every time they have sent food I do the same, all I accept is a glass of water a day to keep me going. I run my fingers over my dry, chapped lips and groan. Is it even day seven? I keep telling myself that but the boredom, hunger and defiance is killing me. How much longer did I plan for this to go on for?

I hear Luna's voice again in the distance and it makes me angry at myself. How and why am I hearing things? I need to be on guard here.

"Ginny." It's her voice again, only this time it's on the other side of the door.

Slowly I move across the room until I'm sat on the other side of the door wrapped in my duvet. What trickery is Draco using this time?

"Ginny it's me, please can I come in." She sounds so scared, I need to risk it even if it is a trick.

I open the door and let her in before slamming it shut from my position on the floor.

It is Luna.

As soon as she sees me she falls to the ground and hugs me. I allow her to enter my duvet kingdom as we sit on the floor together.

"What are you doing here?" I ask through happy tears, I want to keep her here forever because every second she is here she is away from her evil husband.

"Malfoy persuaded Blaise to let me come over so you'd stop this." She smiles wistfully.

"But I don't want to stop." I tell her firmly as she clings onto my arm and hugs me. She's warm and a little bit squishy from the whole being pregnant thing.

"I can sense that Draco is a bad man, Ginny, but not as bad as the others. I wish I had my glasses to see how many wrackspurts he had around him but I fear that Blaise would punish me if I asked for them." Luna tells me. Her voice is still so innocent even if her words are not.

She stands and starts walking along the lines on the floor, "what are you doing, Luna?" I ask her slowly.

"Walking straight helps me think straight." She tells me as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

It's nice to know that she's still herself, all be it an edited version. It's strange seeing her belly protruding beneath her loose fitting dress but it kind of suits her.

"How far gone are you now?"

"Only 5 months." She smiles and bounces over to sit next to me, she seems happy about our change in conversation topic.

"Do you know the gender yet?" I ask as she moves my hand to rest on her belly, I've always been bad in situations like this but as odd as it is it's also kind of nice.

I can see what they mean now about a pregnancy glow, "I'm having a girl."

I can see her eyes water as she tells me this, part of the excitement spread to me too, "have you got any names?"

"I want to call her Esmerelda, but Blaise is insisting we call her Gertrude after his great grandmother." Luna tells me.

"Gertrude is..." I try not to cringe at the name, "unusual I suppose."

She looks at me and we both laugh.

"Draco would like to see you now." Snooty face says as she knocks on the door, totally interrupting my time with Luna.

"Tell him to wait." I tell her.

"No mam I will not." She answers back.

"Need I remind you who is in charge between us?" I question coldly, I hear a tut and then her footsteps leave.

"Who's that?" Luna asks me as she walks away, "she seems like a horrible woman." Leave it to Luna to tell it like it is.

"One of Draco's whores who hates my guts." I growl.

"Carry on then, it means you're doing something right."

OoOoO

After Luna leaves I'm once again left alone in the bedroom, I stay sat behind the door in my duvet kingdom and watch the sun go across the sky like a glowing orb turning into the cooling ball of the full moon. As the stars begin to twinkle in the sky I hear a knock at the door, I know it's Draco from the way he wraps his knuckles against the wood with such purpose.

"Leave me alone." I shout through the door.

I can hear him slump to the floor on the other side, "No Ginny, this childish tantrum has gone on for long enough now."

"Childish tantrum? How dare you, ferret boy." I say just to get to him, but to my surprise I can hear him chuckle quietly, "and what's so funny?"

"Hogwarts just feels like a life time ago when in reality it was only a few years," he pauses, "it's weird, isn't it?"

His non argumentative reply takes me aback for a second, "I suppose you're right. In school you didn't even know who I was and now we're married."

"Oh I knew who you were alright, you were the forbidden fruit - secret admirer to Harry Potter, best friend to Hermione Granger, and sister to Ron Weasley. Take you down and you'd get to the whole lot," He says his voice seems wistful for such a strange sentiment, "I even tried to speak to you once or twice."

"I know." I'm smiling before I can stop myself as I think back to my days sat around the crystal clear lake with the reflection of a thousand twinkling stars glinting on the surface as I'd sit there with Harry by my side.

"But you'd just go red and ignore me." He added with a sigh.

"You quite vocally made your stance on my family clear, you thought we were muggle hugging white trash." I snap with a frown, why did he have to ruin every nice thought?

"And was that not true?"

"We like muggles but we are not white trash." I tell him, ready to throw another hissy fit.

"Well of course you're not white trash now, you're a Malfoy." He says like the spoilt brat he is.

"Oh honey, I'll always be a Weasley." I laugh and when he tries to speak to me again I laugh at him some more, in fact I laugh long into the night, delirious from lack of food but strangely happy none the less.

The next morning Beryan brings me in a tray of food but before I can even look to see what it is I pick up the tray and throw it at her retreating back. She whimpers and runs out a little faster but I just think it's hilarious.

And then I go back to sleep.

I awake to hear voices in the hallway, judging by the light it's late at night so I move close to the door so I can hear everything a little bit more clearly.

"But master, she will die if you don't do something." It's Mabel, I could recognise her voice anywhere.

"But what can I do? She has stupidly chosen to starve herself half to death and continues to block the world out of that room. Not even I can get in there." Draco rants.

"You need to try again, master." She sounds so panicked bless her.

"Why? Why is it so urgent that I check again?" Draco drawls sarcastically.

Mabel beings to stutter and fluster before finding her words, "mistress Ginevra is not well, please understand that."

"Well obviously not, she hasn't eaten in ten days now."

Ten days, wow I'd been in here longer than I thought.

I can hear Mabel struggle for words again which is really unlike her, "I think there is something else too, master. It's very important that you sort things out so she's better again."

"Well go on then, what is it?"

"Mistress Ginevra has been getting very sick in the mornings for almost two weeks now." She stutters.

Of course I've been sick, the stress in this house is unbelievable and with the thought of Luna too... It's all becoming too much for me.

"Your point?" Draco snaps.

"There is only one thing that I know of that will make you sick on just water." She tells him wisely, I try to work out what she could mean but for the life of me I can't.

It seems Draco is in the same position, "you will be punished severely if you do not stop talking in riddles." Draco snaps coldly.

Mabel says nothing and I start to fear for the worst.

Mabel can't get hurt, she's my only friend here and my only way out of this wretched hell hole.

I throw myself out of the door and into the hallway and instantly regret it when I'm left squinting in the bright light I'm no longer used to, "don't hurt her!" I shout urgently as they both turn and look at me in shock.

Oh shit. Like a deer caught in headlights I try to move back into my safety net of a bedroom yet I'm rooted to the spot and unable to move. The way Draco looks at me makes my bottom lip tremble as he looks me up and down.

I know I look gross, I haven't showered since the start of my barricade either so I've got greasy hair to go with my chapped lips and dirty skin. He looks perfect as usual in a pair of black slacks and a navy blue button down shirt.

"Gin?" He questions as if he can't quite believe his eyes.

"Please don't hurt Mabel." I plead.

He carries on staring at me and speaks with caution much like someone would speak to a small child who was about to scream the place down, "of course I won't so long as you promise me something."

"What?"

"You eat something."

"No." I tell him flatly.

"One meal and Mabel isn't harmed," he pauses and runs a hand through his hair, "two meals and I'll take you outside of the manor for a day."

"O-okay." I mumble as he comes closer, ever so slowly he reaches out and takes my hand, I continue to stare at him like a gaping fish.

"Deal?" He asks.

"Deal." I confirm. I look around and Mabel is smiling at me in thanks, I'm so glad to see her familiar face but I can't quite understand the sorry look in her eyes, maybe she just feels bad that I look so embarrassingly hideous. Draco nods at her and motions down the hallway and so with a quick smile she hobbles off. I'm left alone with a man I hate and I have no idea what to do.

"Come on, let's go eat." Draco says as he pulls me down the corridor with the hand he'd taken, we walk in a strange silence, neither of us really knowing what to say to one another.

Somehow there is already food ready as we take our seats at the dinner table, a real feast is laid out before me but as I take my plate all I can do is pick at it. I've gotten so used to the feeling of hunger that now it doesn't really bother me, instead I absentmindedly pick up a bit of toast and start to spread some jam on it. Draco doesn't eat, instead he chooses to watch me as I do which makes me feel a whole load of uncomfortable.

I only manage the first three bites before the now all too familiar feeling of nausea begins to creep it's way into my head and up my throat, a sheen of sweat coats my face as I try to concentrate on not throwing up everywhere but as I kick the chair out from behind me and try to run from the room I know I don't have long.

Toilet, toilet, toilet.

So many doors, so many are locked, and not a single toilet. I know he's running behind me but I can't think about that right now.

I turn a corner and before I can stop myself I throw up all over an expensive looking rug, I fall to my knees and continue to dry heave as I feel his presence come up beside me.

"You should have arrows pointing to the toilets in his house." I tell him so I can blame someone else for what just happened. Stupid tears run down my cheeks as I angrily wipe them away. I hate being sick but I'm used to it now I guess.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if my wife didn't lock herself in her bedroom to the point of illness." He barks.

I can't even look at him as another round of nausea hits me causing me to continue the sickness show on the floor. My whole body shakes as I finally manage to stop heaving, I feel so weak and I could really do without the telling off. I begin to pick myself up off the floor and go back to bed when he stops me.

"You have some in your hair." He says quietly as he steers my shoulders in a different direction, we step over the sick as he walks me along to his bedroom. The fight in me gone until he tries to get me into his bathroom.

"No." I say stubbornly and stop in my tracks.

"Don't be an idiot, Ginevra, come on."

"I'm not going in there." I repeat as I remember what he did to me in there last time.

"You don't have a choice in this." He says as his temper begins to flare.

"No and I didn't last time either." I mutter to myself, he chooses to ignore it but I know he heard what I said.

"If you think I want to have sex with a disgusting young lady covered in sick then you do not know me very well at all. You need a shower and I have the nicest shower in this entire house, it's either this or I can send you outside into the cold night with a bucket of ice water and a sponge. It's really your call here." Draco seethes.

"Whatever." I mumble in defeat as I let him pull me into the room, he turns his large shower on and takes my clothes off as it warms up, I cannot even find the strength to fight back and so I just let him. I'm so weak.

When I'm naked he gently pushes me into the shower and then grabs a chair from the other side of the room and places it in the shower with me so I can sit down. I gratefully take the seat and let the warm water pour over me and wash away all of my tears and dirt. I can see Draco sat on another chair through the steamed up glass, he's watching me sit here but we both choose to not talk to one another.

I never want to leave the warmth and safety of the shower, even when a naked Draco joins me. I watch him cautiously as he takes a bottle of soap and pours some of it into his hand, he then moves behind me and I'm apprehensive until I feel his warm hands massage the soap into my skin. He seems to want to get to every part of me but I'm too weak to stand so he's restricted to my shoulders and neck... That is until he moves in front of me and begins to clean my breasts and stomach, he seems to take particular care around my belly as he kneels in front of me before moving on to my legs and feet.

We do this in silence.

After he's cleaned me he moves to get the shampoo and begins to rub it into my scalp before bringing it down to the tips of my hair, he puts time and care into his actions as he follows the same routine with the conditioner. And when he's done he pulls another chair into the shower and sits across from me.

"Do you have anything to tell me, Ginny?" Draco slowly asks me.

"No." I tell him shortly, the less I say to him the better.

With a sigh he scrapes his chair closer to mine and rests his hands on my knees, "I'm not an idiot, Ginny. I know your body."

"Draco I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." I'm confused and scared and I have no idea what he will do to me for not knowing.

"I know you're pregnant so just admit it." He snaps like the brute he is.

"What or earth gives you that idea?" I say through laughter, laughter that won't stop as tears start to come because of so much laughter. When I see Draco's face at me reaction it just makes me chuckle even more, never have I seen him look so confused before. I'm delirious and I don't even care.

When he can take it no longer he stands up and covers my mouth with his hand, it's all wrinkly now from the water but it works, I'm officially no longer laughing, instead I'm looking up at him fearful or what he'll do to me, "do you promise to listen?" He asks.

I nod from beneath his hand and he lets me go.

"You've been sick every day, is that right?" He begins.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"The stress of living with you I suppose." I shrug.

He groans, "very funny Ginny. But really think about this. You haven't eaten a thing in over a week, you are unhealthily skinny-"

"That's rich coming from the person telling me I'd put on too much weight." I interrupt, still hurt by his comment.

Choosing to ignore my interruption he carries on, "-you are unhealthily skinny everywhere except this area." And with that he moves his hand so it's resting on top of my stomach.

"So you still think I'm fat." I look away from him in embarrassment. What is wrong with me?

"No, but I think you're carrying my child." His words feel like a bucket of ice has been poured all over my head. No, he must be wrong. Right?

I quickly jump up from my chair and take off, grabbing a towel on my way and wrapping it around myself.

I don't know why I run, I just need to get away, I need fresh air but I know that's hard to come by when you're locked inside. I don't know if I think I can run away from this problem or what but as adrenaline fuels my weak body I begin to shout and scream. I can't be pregnant, I will not give birth to a stupid death eater, I'd sooner die.

As I run black spots begin to cloud at the corners of my vision, my breathing hitches as my exhaustion becomes apparent, I still try to run, though.

The last thing I see is Draco coming towards me, I try to go faster but instead everything just goes black.

OoOoO

When I wake up I'm in Draco's room, in Draco's bed. The silk sheets feel smooth against my skin as I stretch under the fabric. I look around fearful that Draco will be here but instead it's Mabel, thank goodness it's Mabel.

"We don't have much time." She whispers.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Your child cannot be brought up around monsters, he too will become a death eater just like his father-"

"I'm not pregnant." I tell her.

But apparently everyone is ignoring me because Mabel carries on regardless, "- the resistance is growing and I have passed on all of the information you have given me. You need to find weak links more than ever now, even if you just give names of the weak ones and the powerful ones and the ones with lots of money our spies can do the rest. They are looking for the secret keeper of this place so you can be freed but until then we have to sit tight."

"Mabel I'm not pregnant." I repeat flatly.

"Okay dear, but promise me you'll look after yourself now, this is no longer just about us getting out of this place, it's so much bigger than that now, it's bigger than us. You are crucial to us winning another war." She takes my hands in her own and squeezes them before standing up, "I need to get Master Draco. Please just keep him sweet, I hate seeing you hurt." She has watery eyes as she gets up and leaves, meanwhile I just sit there and await my fate.

"Are you okay Ginny?" Draco says as he comes up to my bed with the biggest bunch of flowers I have ever seen.

"Fine thank you." I smile at him.

"You need to be more careful, especially because it's no longer just your life depending on it." He informs me as he pulls a chair up to the bed and takes my hand in his, anyone looking in would think we were a real loving couple, too bad we're really not.

"I. Am. Not. Pregnant." I seethe.

"But anyway, I've made some soup." I don't know what I'm more surprised at, the fact I'm being ignored again, or the fact Draco has actually made himself some food.

He clicks his fingers and a servant brings the two bowls in, I take mine and instantly begin to dig in which he seems to find hilarious. It actually tastes nice, I have no idea what flavour it's supposed to be but I actually manage to get two thirds of the bowl down before having to run to the toilet and throw up. As I lay on the bathroom floor with my head on the toilet bowl I look down at my still naked body, I suppose I hadn't lost weight around my belly, if anything it was looking the slightest bit tubbier.

Maybe they're right, maybe I am pregnant.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** What, did nobody like the last chapter or some thing? Have to admit it's the lowest amount of reviews per chapter yet. However, I owe you guys. I have been crappy with updates but this has only been a couple days and the other one may be coming on later tonight or tomorrow reviews dependant. Is anyone still reading this or did I leave it too long? The only way I know is if you let me, whether via PM or review. Check out the pictures of the Harry Potter prequel on google, what did you all think of them? Anyway please read, review and enjoy. Thanks!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I really hate this whole pregnancy thing. All I want to do it eat but when I eat I'm always sick and yet I still manage to bloat out constantly. I guess you could say that pregnancy just really isn't my thing.

I feel like a Christmas ham stuffed into a dress ten sizes too small right now and it took me twenty minutes to strap my swollen ankles into some heels. Mabel says I need to be strong because it'll only get worse, she say this is just the beginning and I'm not even that big. I'm only 16 weeks pregnant, it's been four since the day I discovered I was with child, but pregnancy just isn't for me.

I'm not like Luna, she looks beautiful with a real pregnancy glow. Even with her bruised arms and cheek nobody can deny her beauty. Blaise seems to love having her hanging from his arm as she absentmindedly strokes her belly and smiles at nothing. Pregnancy suits her, it just doesn't suit me.

What is it with private parties and making everyone stand up anyway? I hop from foot to foot to try and relieve some pressure and inwardly curse Draco for leaving.

I spent the first twenty minutes happily applying all of my weight onto him as I hung from his arm, but then he complained about his arm hurting and left. About a dozen other men and women left too leaving the party a little bit more quiet but in full swing none the less.

"Oh Ginevra dear." A middle aged woman I've never met before gushes as she comes to my side and pats my belly, I hate it when people do that, why do they insist on touching me?

"Umm hello." I frown at her.

"Well darling don't you look wonderful, taking pregnancy in your stride I see." She grins, her teeth are bright white and too big for her mouth, reminding me of a racehorse too much for my liking.

"Well not exactly." I answer back as I twiddle with the glass of water in my hands. At least the booze used to help me in situations like these.

As she prattles on I spot Theodore over her shoulder speaking to a handsome Ravenclaw I recognise and subtly motion for him to come and rescue me. I can see him laugh but eventually he does make his way over.

"Mrs Grey, how the devil are you?" Nott says as he comes over and shakes her hand.

"Very fine thank you, I was just telling dear Ginevra here how I must have an invitation to her baby shower."

"Oh I'm not having one." I interrupt with a tight smile.

"Nonsense, of course you're having one." She laughs as she places a bony arm around my shoulder, "I'm sure Draco wouldn't have it any other way."

I hate the way his name rolls from her tongue but I keep it in to avoid embarrassing myself, "we'll see."

"Okay then darling but do let Draco know I said hello." She smirks before walking off. Her perfume lingers long after she leaves, it smells like cheap flowers and candy floss.

"Growing a pair I see." Theo laughs as we link arms and he walks me over to a corner of the room where he demands a servant bring us two chairs, I almost argue the fact he's being so bossy with them but as my legs shake I think better of it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I muse as I look down at my nails to make sure they still look perfect. They do of course, they even have little gems on them that sparkle in the light.

"You know just because you're pregnant it doesn't mean you can be a bitch." He snaps.

I sigh and look at him, "you're right and I'm sorry. It's just that when my feet hurt I get grouchy"

Nott and I have gotten a lot closer since the night of the walk outside, Draco is less strict with me in regards to Theo and he gets called away for work things a lot more now. I still attend at least one party a week but now I'm usually alone start to finish.

Theodore knows everything now, he was so interested in my plan that he got his most trusted servant to run errands to Malfoy Manor with the guise of helping Pansy (who she hates, who still visits, who I hate) but really we're writing notes to one another. I know he's only doing it because he knows Voldemort won't rule forever and we wants a lesser sentence, but still it's nice to have a helping hand. His help has been invaluable really as he knows who the important people are and how to get information from them. He says he has a trusting face which people just tell him everything before they can stop themselves, I guess he's right but at least this time it works in my favour. I think.

"Who are we going to go for tonight?" I ask quietly.

"Everyone of importance has left but I have another thing we could do." He says.

"What is it?" I ask suspiciously.

"Follow me." He responds before walking off. Not having much choice I follow after him like a lost puppy.

"What is it?" I say as I hobble through the empty corridors after him.

"Just shut up so nobody follows."

And so I do. Shut up that is.

Eventually he leads me into a large, empty room with fireplaces all around.

"What is this place?" I question.

"Well during the first war this place was used as a contact building and a hospital for our injured, Voldemort found the creator of a spell which makes the flu untraceable so nobody could have a record of who has been flued, if anyone had gone through, etcetera. The only problem is that if you're gone through it for more than ten minutes the dark lord would be informed. He doesn't know this of course but my father insisted when it was made, Voldemort never found out because he killed the man who did it so he couldn't help the other side." He tells me.

"That's awful." I say in disgust, so much for appreciating help.

"You may want to take that back." He says with a smirk before throwing a handful of power into the flames of the nearest fire place and pushing me in.

"Shit!" I shout as I fall on my backside into a strange room.

"Ginny bean!" A familiar voice shouts with so much emotion I can barely handle it.

"Oh dad." I cry as he helps me and and gives me a bone crushing hug. I begin to sob into his shoulder uncontrollably.

"It's okay dear, how about a cup of tea?" My father mutters soothingly into my ear as he pats my hair down. I want to answer but I can't answer, not yet.

"I hate to be a bore but this is a business meeting." Nott says from behind me.

"At least let me make my girl a cup of tea," Me dad insists, "and yourself if you'd like one." Theo nods and so off my dad potters to make a pot of tea.

"Thank you Theo." I smile up at him as I give him a quick hug.

"As I said this is all business," He purses his lips and moves away to sit in one of the arm chairs, "The Order have had to cause a distraction to get the death eaters away, if anyone asks I was taking you to the drawing room for a sit down because your pregnancy was causing you trouble."

"Okay." I beam because absolutely nothing can dampen my happiness right now. As soon as my dad comes back in I rush over to take the tea tray from him and place it on the small table in the middle of the chairs, "so where are we?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you, Ginny bean, the less you know the better so if Draco gets wind of whats going on they can't use you." Father miles as me sadly as he sits down in one of the chairs, I take the one next to him and instantly pull it closer to his until the arms of the chairs are touching.

"But Theodore can know." I frown.

"That's because I've been brought up in a society where secret keeping is a must, I've known occlumany since our first year at Hogwarts." Theo answers for himself.

"But how?" I ask in awe, every witch and wizard knows that it is one of the most difficult things to master.

"I'd have thought you'd have guessed by now, you have met Draco's friends, right?" He says.

"I guess." I mumble.

"But anyway, back to business. Some of the Death Eaters have deflected and have formed their own rebel alliance, they don't have the money nor the power yet but I can imagine they will only grown with the state the death eaters are now in." Theodore tells us both.

"And who is the leader?" I ask curiously.

"We can't say." Nott says.

"I think she has the right to know." My father frets.

"If this goes wrong this is on your head, Arthur," Nott warns, its strange hearing my father's name leave his lips, "Its Draco."

"What? I thought he was a death eater." I'm in shock, I thought he was as loyal as anything.

"He's posing as one, yes, but he's bored of following a half blood. We have to wait it out for now and then strike when they're warring between themselves, it will happen and it is our only chance. If we strike when they are still strong we will achieve nothing except defeat." Theodore tells me.

"So what do we do until then?" I ask.

"That's where you come in." He says darkly.

"Ginny love, you need to get Luna on side. Do anything you can. We think that Blaise has got wind of the rebel alliance so he'll want to use it to take Draco down and take over as voldemorts top death eater-"

I interject, "Blaise wouldn't do that, they're best friends."

"Can I just remind you that I am supposed to be part of that group too." Theo retaliates. He has a point.

Power, it's all about power.

"-so anyway darling, you need to ask Luna to use any means to find out what is going on, when they plan to strike and when they are feeling weak or defenceless. Tell her to watch out for signs such as being called away to work more, tension at parties, changes in moods and how he acts at home. Same goes for you Ginny bean, watch out for these with Draco too. But most of all be safe." My father takes my hands in his and squeezes them gently. He's looking older than ever with bags under his eyes, he's also lost a lot of weight making his ancient sweater vest look like it's hanging off of him. I suppose that's what Azkaban does to you. He still has the Weasley twinkle in his eye, though. I hope with all my might that I do too, but part of me thinks the Malfoy growing inside of me may have finally killed it.

"We need to go this second." Nott says, me and my father give each other one final look, a very watery one with forced smiles, before I let Theo take my hand and take me back to his manor house and party.

With a new found fire in my belly I'm determined to win this impending war, the war most of the inebriated people here don't even know is coming.


	11. Chapter 11

I'M BACK! Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just wanted to get it out there so you all know I haven't given up. I'm still after a beta though, if anyone is willing please let me know. Please enjoy you wonderful people :)

* * *

I hate this. I hate pregnancy. Everyone keeps telling me about this glow you're supposed to get but so far all I feel is the burden. I'm only seventeen weeks and I've already had enough. It doesn't help that Draco is always busy meaning sometimes I don't see anyone for days at a time.

He's back today though, Pansy's moans of pleasure coming down the hallway were enough to tell me that.

Only now I don't let it get to me, the more she's here the less he bothers me for sex and the more time Theo has to plan. Instead I focus on something Mabel tells me is nesting, I go through all of the baby clothes we have been gifted, refolding and reorgonsiing it, some days by colour and some days by how much I hate it. We don't know the sex yet but I'm praying to merlin its not a boy.

I should have my mum, I have no idea what I'm doing. I never planned on being a teenage mother and I'm still not sure paretnhood is for me. Pregnancy certianly isnt.

"Hey."Draco says as he enters my room without even knocking on the door. Things are painfully awkward between us.

"Finished having fun with Pansy then." I respond as I look up at him, hes still sweaty and half naked so he hasnt even bothered to shower.

He sighs, "you know it'll stop when the baby is born."

I have to stop myself cringing as he sits on the floor behind me and pulls me between his legs so my back leans into his chest, "how noble of you, leaving your pregnant wife to go fuck some whore but its okay because you say you'll stop after I push this thing out of me."

I can feel him stiffen behind me, "if you wanted to fuck me I wouldn't have to go to them, but instead I can count on my hands how many times we've had sex recently so tell me what I'm supposed to do."

"Maybe think about your wife for a second, your wife who is carrying your child. The child that has made me throw up everything expect toast for the last seventeen weeks, the baby that has already started to cause me back pain, the child that makes my feet ache so badly I can hardly walk sometimes, the child that means I can't even smell you without wanting to throw up because your aftershave is too strong, the child that caused me to faint the other day when all I did was stand up to go to the toilet, the child that makes me cry more than I ever did before-" I stand up to get away from his touch but have to tense my legs so I don't faint again, "excuse me for not wanting to have sex with you when I'm too exhausted to even leave this room most of the time because I'm carrying your child that I don't even want! And the best part? I'm not even half way through!"

Draco stands up hastily but doesn't bother to try and toch me, I can see his jaw cleching as he decides his next move, "what do you mean you don't want the baby?" He asks in a deadly calm manner.

"Out of all I have just told you you choose to focus on that," pregnancy hormones seem to have also gotten rid of my mind to mouth filter too, "why would I want to raise a child who follows and believes in the same regime that has killed most of my family? Why would I want them to fight for a cause that murdered the man I loved? I may live in this house and have your surname but I will never be a blood purist, I will never believe in the cause and I will never believe that a child with an upbringing similar to yours is better than the one I had. I can't do this, Draco, I'm confused and lost and I don't belong here."

"Come with me," Draco seethed as he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the hallways until we get outside, "you want to raise your child as you were raised? Fine by me, but don't expect a fancy nursery or nannies to help out."

"Where are we going?" I ask as I trip over my feet just to keep up with him and his vice like grip on my arm.

"To the stables. You can live in the hayloft, the stablehand has just moved inside so you're lucky its free. You'd be on the floor with the horses else." He says as we enter the barn, he chases me up the creaky ladder and follows behind me.

The room has a tiny single bed, a small cupboard for personal belongings, a weak looking chair, and the rest of the space is filled with tatty farm machinery and not much else. The floor is just creaky wooden board covered with straw.

"Fine by me." I retort and go and take a seat on the lumpy bed. I swear to merlin I will win this one.

"And mark my words, Ginevra, your treatment once my child is born can get much worse - he's your only protection in this world." Draco tells me so darkly that it actually makes me shiver.

I sigh, "You know what Draco, I didn't want to fight with you today; I just wanted someone to give me a hug and tell me it was going to be okay. I'm terrified of this. Hell, I'm terrified of you. People usually have their family to teach them how to be a good parent and how to look after a baby, they have a loving partner to help with the night feeds, and they have friends to talk to when they need a break. All I have in this world is you, I have a husband who admits he doesn't love me, fucks other women so loudly I can hear them down the hallway, and sends me to live in the barn with the horses when I get upset. I'm pregnant, I'm allowed mood swings and tantrums that not even I can understand! I'm not a porcealin doll, Draco, I'm a person who is experiencing changes in my body I never expected, please understand that."

And so I rant on and on whilst Draco just stands there and lets me, my voice is hoarse by the time I'm done and my eyes are red raw from the tears. He makes no move to come near me and I can see the torn emotions in his usually so steely eyes. I'm making him feel terrible but I don't care, the prat deserves it.

Oh shit - what was that? It kind of feels like trapped wind but not, I sit back on the bed and stop talking as I grasp my belly.

Draco is by my side in an instant, "what is it? Are you okay?" He asks, I'm almost shocked with the concern he shows.

"It's kicking - the baby is kicking." I tentatively grab his hand and place it where the sprog last kicked. His delight is almost contagious.

Almost.

OoOoO

The bastard still made me sleep in the barn overnight but at least he gave me an extra blanket for warmth.

I almost thought that after our moment yesterday with the baby kicking we could have turned it all around and become a loving, happy couple. I know that was mostly the pregnancy talking but it was still a nice idea.

One good thing did come of it though, when I wake the next morning there's Luna sat near my bed like the beacon of hope that she is.

"Oh Ginny you look so alone." She tells me.

"And you look so... big!" I laugh as I give my friend a hug, its hard to believe that I will be that size in a few months.

She laughs and squeezes onto the bed with me, "At least now I'm this size Blaise finds me too repulsive to touch."

"Its something I suppose." Her laughter is contagious and I feel lighter than air being around her.

We spend most of the day chattering about baby things as she tells me all the do's and dont's and all of the warnings. She tells me that she never had the same prolem I do with the awful side effects but then she does have Blaise as her husband so she's still worse off.

"Oh Esme I can feel that my love, you're getting restless aren't you. And hungry maybe."

She talks to her unborn baby, and giggles and smiles as she does so. Even as I watch her doze on a chair she lovingly strokes her bump.

"Hi... You," I try to talk to the child inside of me when I know she's fast asleep, "I hope you're enjoying living inside of me draining me of all my energy and making me feel so ill all the time. I know you must hate me already but I hope you don't turn out like your dad."

Yeah, it sounded better when Luna did it.

OoOoO

When Mabel comes to us in the evening with some food our topic of conversation shifts from babies to escape.

"Luna please, we need you and it'll get you both as far away as possible." I beg.

"Will Esme be at risk?" Luna asks, wide eyed and clearly worried.

"We can't promise her safety but we can promise you we will try our upmost to protect you." Mabel nobly tells Luna.

"To start with all we need is names anyway, the names of who is visiting and staying over, who he had meetings with, who he spends time with, etcetera. Anything else you find out is a bonus but right now we need you." I plead.

"Your father has been helping you know, he out us in touch with certain contacts." Mabel adds.

Luna gasps, "how is my father? I miss him terribly, more so than when he went on his quest to find the singing whotchamaflip."

"He's good. Worried yet excited about the prospect of another war but glad he can help none the less."

"Well I agree to help." Luna smiles nervously, I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding and hug her to me.

OoOoO

As I lay in the lumpy barnyard bed later that night I'm on a total high. This whole time I've been married to Draco I've been totally powerless but this, this feels different. I have power now.

Power. It always goes back to power.

The man I'm married to, the man who put me through so much is my enemy now more than ever and I will bring him down. The thought sends strange feelings through my body. I'm mostly excited but there's a little bit of something else too... Dread, maybe. It may just be that I've become accustomed to a certain richness in life, or maybe it's something else.

No, it can't be. Feel bad for Draco? Never.


End file.
